Su traición
by Diego2586
Summary: Por favor lea, no te arrepentirás. M clasificado para mucho sexo. Mujer en el sexo masculino. Cambió de ser un sadbreakup RikuxSora y RoxasxSora
1. Chapter 1

El reloj marcó suavemente en la sala de estar, recordándome lo tarde que era esta noche. Me miró nerviosamente a través del arco que conduce por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal. Esta fue la tercera vez esta semana. Me agarré mi taza vacía en la mano, protagonizada en los últimos posos de té, sintiendo las lágrimas brotaban. Parpadeando, me obligué a detenerlos. Fue probablemente sólo trabajando duro, que la deposición de nuevo había sido todo lo que hablamos últimamente (cuando lo hizo).

"Él va a estar de vuelta en cualquier momento, ahora ..." le susurré a mí mismo en la cocina oscura, tratando de sentarse un poco más alto en el taburete.

Cuando mi visión comenzó a desdibujarse y encontré mi cabeza asintiendo con la cabeza, decidí entregar, enjuague rápidamente mi taza en el fregadero antes de revolver a las escaleras y dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Hice una pausa, sin embargo, como mi mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta, y miró la puerta entreabierta levemente hacia delante con el estudio de Riku. Últimamente había empezado a pasar cada vez más tiempo en allí, evitando mí cuando podía. Sólo dos noches atrás lo hizo empezar a dormir en allí también.

Sólo ocupado es todo. El trabajo es el trabajo.

Negué con la cabeza y entró en el dormitorio oscuro, mi cama de matrimonio una mancha oscura contra las paredes blancas desnudas. En silencio, me deslicé en mi pijama y se metió bajo las mantas, temblando como el paño frío corrió por mis brazos desnudos. Siempre era frío. Me volví hacia mi lado y abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho, con el deseo de dormir sin soñar que me lleve.

~ O ~

Me hizo una seña al camarero para volver a llenar mi vaso. Este sería el tercero de la noche. Eché un vistazo al reloj encima de la barra y vio que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Sora probablemente estaba preocupada por mí. Pensé desapegada, inmediatamente tragando la mitad de mi nueva bebida, ya que se puso delante de mí. Mis ojos buscaron el líquido ámbar de una respuesta, pero sólo vio el hielo flotante.

"Oye, nena, ¿quieres divertirte un poco? .." un joven esbelto preguntó sultrily, apretándose a mi lado, como le ocurrió a mi lado.

Yo lo miró fijamente durante un momento, luego se levantó y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su boca apareció una sonrisa mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mis labios a los suyos. Mi cabeza le daba vueltas como nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban todo mi cuerpo cada vez cálido. Él se separó de mí, mordiendo mi labio superior antes de dirigirse hacia el baño, haciendo señas a mí con el dedo por encima de su hombro. Lo seguí, no pensando realmente.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de baño, se puso de pie apoyado en los lavabos, mordiéndose el labio y me da un irresistible 'ven aquí' look. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró a mi cuello, tirando de mí hacia abajo una vez más para que nuestros labios se encontraron. Nos abrazamos otra cerca, casi febril de deseo. De repente, nos separamos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras lentamente se deslizó a lo largo de mi torso hasta las rodillas. Sólo me miró fijamente como él hábilmente me abrió la cremallera y sacó mi miembro. Me estremecí cuando sus manos frías envueltas alrededor de la base y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con la lengua fuera lanzándose a lamer el semen antes de la punta de mi polla.

Esto continuó durante algún tiempo. Sus hábiles manos me mantiene en vilo, pero nunca me hace desbordarse. Por último, había tenido suficiente. Le tiró hacia arriba, le dijo que se quitara los pantalones, y luego le dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre él uno de los lavabos. Me guió mi sexo palpitante de su agujero, presionando hasta que tuve los cojones. Él gimió, "Oh, sí, nena ... ese es el punto."

Me empezó a golpear con él, deseoso de liberar. Cuanto más rápido me fui, cuanto más gritaba, más y más fuerte hasta que sentí que me llene el culo con mi semilla. Llegué a la vuelta y comenzó a tirar por su cuenta todavía verticales polla hasta que él gritó, corriendo en mi palma.

"Eso fue salvaje." Él dijo una vez que había contuvo la respiración, dándose la vuelta, pasando un dedo a lo largo de mi clavícula.

Me miró fijamente durante un momento, antes de tirar los pantalones de nuevo y decir humildemente: "Gracias ..."

Él sonrió y se metió algo en el bolsillo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Él llamó, "No hay problema!"

Y eso fue todo. Poco después de salir de él, me fui, el pago de la factura rápidamente. Fue una larga y lenta vuelta, caminata frío a la casa. Yo ni siquiera tenía pensamientos para distraerme mientras me abría camino por la calle tras calle. Finalmente, sin embargo, llegué. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Tan silenciosamente como pude, entré, tomar mis zapatos y el abrigo antes de entrar en la sala.

Lentamente, caminó hasta las escaleras y el pasillo, dormir ahora lo único que me distrae. Me detuve en la puerta del dormitorio y escuchó en silencio. Cuando no se oía nada, me atreví a mirar. Tentativamente, extendí la mano y abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando apenas alrededor de la esquina en el cuarto de tono negro. Miré hacia las sombras, y escogió la forma de Sora duerme profundamente bajo las sábanas, roncando suavemente. Sentí que me tire hacia atrás mecánicamente, y cierre la puerta, dirigiéndose en cambio a mi estudio.

Encendí las luces y miró a la pequeña cama improvisada en mi sofá. Me quedé por un momento, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Esto parece estar sucediendo mucho últimamente. Me senté en el sofá pesadamente, apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos. Algo en mi bolsillo cavado incómodamente en mi pierna, así que lo sacó. Era el número de ese tipo de teléfono desde el bar con una nota al margen pequeño.

Apenas le echó un vistazo antes de chasquear descuidadamente en la dirección de mi cubo de basura y suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás. Alcancé a ver el cuadro de imagen en mi escritorio, de Sora sonriendo brillantemente en la playa en mis brazos, el sol en los ojos. Cerré los ojos y me pregunté antes de entregarse a la oscuridad, "¿Qué pasó ...?"

~ O ~

Cuando me desperté, inmediatamente saltó de la cama y corrió al estudio de Riku, con la esperanza de que aún estaba allí. Me abrió la puerta y cayó en mis ojos llenos de esperanza. Pero, por supuesto, su lecho estaba vacío, la manta arrojó descuidadamente al suelo en un montón. ¿Él incluso volver a casa anoche? Pensé preocupación.

Negué con la cabeza. Por supuesto que sí, probablemente tuvo que levantarse temprano e ir a trabajar. Eso es hay una nota en la nevera explicando todo. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, me lancé escaleras abajo, resbalando sobre el piso de madera en mis calcetines a la cocina a investigar. Mi cara se cayó, sin embargo, cuando vi que no había dicha nota.

"Voy a llamar y asegurarme de que está bien ..." murmuré, marcando su oficina con fervor.

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de ser recogido por el secretario con un alegre: "Gracias por llamar a Islas del Destino Incorporated, esto es Maru, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle hoy?"

"H-hola, Maru, yo era ... uh preguntaba si podrías ponerme con teléfono de Riku Takahara?" -Le pregunté, maldiciendo a mí mismo para la tartamudez.

"¿Y quién puede saber está llamando?" -preguntó cortésmente.

"Sora Sora ... Fujioka ..."

"Oh, por supuesto, un momento por favor."

Se oyó un clic y, mientras esperaba, interpretado música de ascensor. Yo estaba en la línea para todos los de treinta segundos antes de que llegara de nuevo, su voz consoladora: "Lo siento, él acaba de entrar en una reunión. Tendré que te llame?"

"N-no ... gracias ..."

Puse el teléfono en su base sin decir nada y se sentó pesadamente en el mostrador. Al menos estaba bien ...

Me senté por un momento, el silencio presionando sobre mí, tratando de calmarse. Pero mi mente estaba corriendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer que todo esto desaparezca?! Eché un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, inquieto, tratando de pensar. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se posaron en el teléfono, cuelga modestamente por la nevera. De inmediato se levantó y se acercó, sin pensar siquiera, y marcó el número primero que me vino a la mente.

La línea sonó durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente, oí un chasquido, luego alguien limpiando su voz clara preguntó: "¿Hola?"

"R-Roxas?" -Pregunté, sintiendo sorprendentemente más aliviado y feliz de que él tomó de lo que pensé que lo haría. "Soy yo, Sora ..."

"S-Sora?" -gritó. "H-¿cómo estás?"

Me reí nerviosamente y dijo: "Yo soy bueno, yo solo ... estaba pensando en ti, y decidió ponerse al día!"

Él se rió y me dijo con incredulidad: "Es tan grande la audición de usted! Wow ... Creo que la última vez que hablamos fue cuando estaba comenzando su segundo semestre?"

"Sí, tienes razón. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Realmente genial! He estado ocupado con el trabajo, últimamente".

"Eso es impresionante, Roxas!" Me dijo alegremente, mi ánimo empieza a levantar.

Continuamos hablando durante bastante tiempo. Pone al corriente de todo lo que había perdido en los últimos meses, desde que nos habló por última vez. En aquel entonces, había estado un par. Luego vino el último año alrededor. Íbamos a ir por caminos separados. Él Villa Crepúsculo para su carrera de patinaje, yo aquí en las Islas del Destino para la universidad. Íbamos a tratar de mantenerlo a distancia, pero decidió después de unos meses, que aparte de ser mucho, nos convertiría en extrañ í mutuamente, se acordó que íbamos a romper nuestra relación fuera.

Nunca pensé que oír el sonido de su voz después de tanto tiempo me haría sentir muy reconfortado. Finalmente, oí en el fondo, una puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, seguido por la voz de un hombre gritando. Roxas dijo: "¡Oh! Eso es Axel!"

Axel ...

"Oh-oh ..." murmuré en voz baja y vacilante ante la mención de ese otro hombre. "Yo-yo dejaré ir ..."

"N-no espera, no tiene que hacerlo. Él sólo va a comenzar la cena!" Roxas exclamó apresuradamente. "Hey, yo sólo tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos?"

Nosotros ...

"No, yo no podía imponer-"

"Oh, vamos Sora! No seas tan modesto! Nosotros no hemos visto en mucho tiempo! Por favor?"

Pensé por un momento, y luego recordó la razón de mi llamada. ¿Qué pasa si Riku quería hablar? Hacer las cosas de su pecho?Si yo no estaba, que puede hacer que las cosas entre nosotros peor ...

"Me encantaría Roxas, pero con la escuela y todo ..." dije sin convicción, haciendo lo posible por llegar al otro lado que me gustaría, pero no podía.

"Oh-oh ... eso está muy mal ... tal vez algún día pronto ...?"

Me sonrió y murmuró: "Definitely ..."

"Está bien, bueno, hablamos más tarde, entonces?"

"Sí, adiós ..."

"Bye".

Puse el teléfono de vuelta delicadamente en su base y se detuvo por un momento, disfrutando de la comodidad que sentía por haber hecho contacto con Roxas de nuevo. Bien, pensé determinación después de que mis espíritus fueron completamente cargada, vamos a la casa limpia de nuevo. Mantenga su mente lejos de los malos pensamientos.

Primero empecé en la sala de estar, sin detenerse hasta que todo brillaba, luego se trasladó a la cocina y hacia adelante hasta que se quedó fuera del estudio de Riku. Tuve una fregona en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, en silencio, debatiendo acerca de ir o no.

¿Qué más da. Va a ser una sorpresa agradable. Pensé, decididamente, pisando con seguridad y de inmediato va a funcionar. En primer lugar me sacudió, y luego comenzó a las plantas. Estaba barriendo debajo de su escritorio cuando una tarjeta de raspa a lo largo del piso debajo de mi escoba atrapados en las cerdas. Me incliné y lo recogió, con la intención de simplemente tirar encima de la mesa, pero cuando la nota escrita a mano en la parte de atrás me llamó la atención, me quedé helado. Escrito junto con un número de teléfono y era un corazón:

_Eso fue divertido. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo, algún día. Call me!_

"¿Qué ...?" Respiré con voz temblorosa.

Se sentía como si mi corazón se había convertido en piedra. Me quedé durante casi un minuto, inmóvil, mi mente no puede procesar lo que estaba allí. Por último, me aplastó la nota en el puño y la tiró. Yo estaba temblando, lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas. El grifo de luz del documento de golpear la mesa me hizo mirar hacia arriba. La tarjeta yacía arrugado junto a la imagen de nosotros sonriendo en la playa en los brazos del otro ... burlándose de mí.

Yo estaba fuera de la puerta antes de que la escoba podría golpear el suelo. Mis pies me llevaron rápidamente de vuelta a la cocina, donde me cogió el teléfono y marcó de nuevo en el número de Roxas. Por favor, estar ahí.

"¿Hola?" su voz clara preguntó amablemente después de un par de anillos.

Mi voz tembló cuando le pregunté, "Roxas ... es su oferta para visitar todavía disponible?"

Él parecía confundido por mi repentino cambio de corazón, pero respondió: "Por supuesto ... Sora, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Está bien esta noche?" Le pregunté rápidamente, borrando las lágrimas de mi visión.

"Sora ..."

"Por favor, Roxas ... está bien esta noche?" Le pregunté una vez más, incapaz de contener el dolor en mi voz.

Hubo una pausa angustiosa. Luego dijo en voz baja: "Voy a estar allí para que lo recoja en la estación."

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y le susurró: "Gracias ..."

"Nos vemos pronto".

Colgué, sintiendo mi respiración se aceleraba. Después de un momento frenético pensé que comenzó, en primer lugar rumbo a la habitación para empacar la ropa, luego al cuarto de baño para mi cepillo de dientes. Metí todo lo que pude de la mina en un bolso y una maleta y bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo de entrada. Una vez allí, me detuve, secándose los ojos rojos e hinchados con la manga de mi chaqueta como yo lo tiró. Miré de nuevo a la casa, las habitaciones sentir aún más vacía de lo habitual. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba olvidando algo.

Rápidamente fui a la cocina, tomó un lápiz y escribió en un pedazo de papel:

_Te voy a dejar. Yo no voy a volver. No te molestes en buscarme._

Luego (por costumbre) lo metió en la nevera con un imán. Sabiendo Riku, él no lo notará por un tiempo. Pensé con , sin mirar hacia atrás, rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta, me puse los zapatos, y tomó mis maletas. Antes de cerrar la puerta, miré hacia mi clave miserablemente, y lo puso en el suelo _en el interior_ . Al cerrarse la puerta con decisión, tomé una respiración profunda, y me apretó los ojos con fuerza. Usted puede hacer esto Sora, pensé. Es por tu propio bien.

Y con eso, me lanzó la manija de la puerta, giró sobre los talones y se dirigió por la calle hacia la estación de tren.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Quién era ese Rox?" Axel llamó desde la cocina, el sonido le busca un bote sonando. Fui de nuevo y negué con la cabeza, preocupado, sentándose pesadamente en el mostrador. Axel volvió a levantarse del suelo, limpiando su frente, y dándome esa mirada de la suya.

"Eso fue Sora, otra vez."

"Oh, sí ... ¿qué dijo querer tan pronto?" -preguntó él, apoyado en el mostrador, mirando a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza tristemente y dijo: "Yo no estoy seguro, pero su voz sonaba realmente molesto. Él viene para una visita, así que voy a ir a la estación de tren después de la cena y recogerlo".

Axel parecía desconcertado por un momento, pero se inclinó sobre el mostrador y me dio un beso en la frente. Él dijo: "Muy bien, entonces, voy a crear el dormitorio de repuesto, hacer la cena, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me sonrojé y asintió con la cabeza, comenzando inmediatamente después de la fijación de una comida grande. Iba a ser otra persona para alimentarse, más adelante. A lo largo de la cena, no pude dejar de pensar en Sora. La última vez que lo vi fue su primer día de colegio, y el día en que debía partir a Villa Crepúsculo. Yo no creo que él dejó de llorar todo el tiempo nos despedimos.

Por último, Axel dijo que tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, y decidió ir a la cama. Nos intercambiamos besos de buenas noches (y un robo de culo pequeño de su parte). Luego limpió, asegurándose de dejar un lugar para Sora para cuando él llegara. Probablemente va a tener hambre. Siempre tuvo un gran apetito. Esperé con ansiedad mientras pasaba el tiempo. El tren llegó cada dos horas, y me faltaban treinta minutos para el final. Por último, cuando era un cuarto hasta la hora, fui a la puerta, cogió el abrigo y salió a dar un paseo a paso ligero.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho tan molesto? Me pregunté a mí mismo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos más profundo que el aire frío de la noche corrió a mi lado.

Cuando llegué a la altura de la estación, me senté en la barandilla de enfrente de la entrada, mirando el reloj por encima de vez en cuando. A sólo unos minutos a la izquierda, ahora. Oí el tren antes de que yo lo vi. Su silbato sonó desde lo lejos, haciendo eco a lo largo de la ciudad. Me puse de pie y estiró el cuello para ver por encima de los árboles. Por último, la vuelta a la esquina, las luces del coche iluminando los de adentro. Traté de localizar Sora, pero pasó demasiado rápido para mí para estar seguro.

Esperé nerviosamente mientras la gente salía de la estación, desapareciendo por el camino. Finalmente, vi a conocer cabeza puntiaguda de Sora de pelo. No había cambiado nada. Los mismos ojos, azules claros miró hacia mí desde la cara abierta mismo. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, su expresión cambió inmediatamente de la preocupación al alivio. Corrió hacia mí, sus maletas caer al suelo y saltó sobre mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

"Oh, Roxas, estoy tan feliz de verte!" que respiraba en mi cuello, sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura tentativamente y devolvió el apretón. Murmuré, "Yo también."

Después de un tiempo, se separó mocos y lágrimas en los ojos, dijo: "Lo siento por llegar así".

"No tienes que disculparte! Estaba muy preocupada por ti!"

Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente y volvió al lugar donde había dejado caer sus maletas y se izó hacia arriba. Tomé el más pesado de los dos (con mucho protestar por su parte) y emprendió el regreso. El viaje transcurrió en silencio en su mayoría, a excepción de cuando él olió, o limpiada con furia en sus ojos. Y cuando lo dejé en casa de Axel, que todavía no he dicho mucho. Como sospechaba, inmediatamente scarfed por la comida que a un lado de él. Cuando se sentó hipo, mirando hacia abajo a su plato vacío con ojos llenos de lágrimas, me atreví a preguntarle.

"Sora ... ¿qué pasó?" Le pregunté con cautela.

Su rostro se retorció de dolor mientras él me miró. Él murmuró con voz espesa, "No lo sé. Dijo que sólo había ocupado con el trabajo, y luego ..."

Esperé hasta que había reunido el valor suficiente para terminar: "... He encontrado una nota."

Mis ojos se abrieron de realización.

"N-no me di cuenta-!" él gimió, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

Inmediatamente me levanté de mi lugar en la mesa y dio la vuelta, recogiendo lo entregó en mis brazos. Se agarró la camisa, apretando su cara contra mi estómago como realmente lo dejó escapar. Podía sentir mi camisa amortiguar el paso del tiempo y más lágrimas pasado. Pero me quedé allí, acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza y arrullando suavemente, hasta que su cuerpo se había vuelto laxa.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas que la gestión para exprimir de las esquinas de ellos mientras dormía. Tan suavemente como pude, me incliné y lo levantó hacia arriba. Él gimió en señal de protesta, pero se las arregló para caminar conmigo a la habitación de invitados. Sólo le metió bajo las sábanas, y se volvía para irse, cuando su mano salió y agarró mi muñeca. Tragué saliva y miró hacia atrás. Sus ojos brillaban en la luz de la luna como se declaró en un susurro: "Quédate ...?"

¿Cómo podía decir que no?

Asentí con la cabeza y se encaramó en la cama junto a él, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Tan pronto como se resolvió, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras apretaba contra mí, acariciando mi pecho ligeramente mientras se ponía cómodo. Me sonrojé violentamente, tratando de ocultar el estremecimiento que pasó por mi cuerpo. Por suerte, él no se dio cuenta, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba profundamente dormido. Aproveché la oportunidad para estudiarlo más de cerca.

Se le veía cansado. Las sombras bajo sus ojos eran prueba de ello. Pero él miraba más pálido. Pasé los dedos por el pelo suavemente, ganando un suspiro. Axel tendría mucha diversión torturarme mañana.

~ O ~

"Maru, ¿podría llamar a Sora y decirle que no voy a casa esta noche? Decir que tengo que trabajar en algo." Le pregunté al pasar por su escritorio en el camino a mi oficina.

"Ahora mismo, señor." Ella respondió alegremente, ya marcado.

Ella era una buena temperatura. Lástima que sólo aquí hasta Megumi regreso. Me entró, y se sentó detrás de mi escritorio, suspirando mientras todo el peso de la jornada de trabajo establecer pulg Dos grandes presentaciones se acercaban, y me estaba quedando atrás. Todas esas horas de la noche, pensé con amargura.

"Veo que te he estado trabajando muy duro ..."

Salté y miró a su alrededor salvajemente, mis ojos penetrantes ojos descansando en mi jefe. Yo ni siquiera escuchar lo vienen pulg Yo dije: "Ansem, yo estaba justo"

"Vamos, vamos ... no hay necesidad de excusas". Dijo con una risa profunda, sentándose en la silla frente a mí. "Parece demasiado trabajo ..."

"No, señor, yo soy realmente-"

Él chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa oscura extendiéndose por su rostro, "¿Por qué no ir y me tomo un descanso?"

Mis labios se cerraron. Sus ojos se pasó por encima de mi cuerpo con lujuria, y sentí que mis pantalones apretar incó í con la cabeza. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras miraba por encima de mí, y luego se puso de pie, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. Se detuvo antes de abrirla y dijo por encima del hombro: "Voy a estar en la sala de descanso de cinco minutos ..."

Luego desapareció por el pasillo. Se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras mi mente procesa lentamente lo que había acordado hacer. Me sentía entumecida. Esto ha estado sucediendo entre nosotros durante bastante tiempo ahora, desde que había conseguido el ascenso. La primera vez que sucedió una noche en que se había quedado hasta tarde para terminar un informe. Yo estaba escribiendo diligentemente en mi nueva oficina, trabajando lo más rápido que pudo para que pudiera llegar a casa a Sora y la cena, cuando entró

"Parece que tenía razón para que te de promoción ..."

Miré rápidamente y lo vio parado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos mirando a través de mí. Aparté la mirada y dijo: "Supongo que sí, señor."

Fue entonces cuando sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Salté un poco y se volvió para que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Aspiró lentamente, mirándome atentamente. Yo estaba congelada. Yo no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Por último, me preguntó en voz baja: "Señor, ¿necesita algo?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su mano acarició la barbilla delicadamente mientras murmuraba: "Supongo que sí ..."

De repente, me empujó de nuevo en mi escritorio, marcos de fotos y documentos de dispersión en el suelo. Luché y la empujó contra él por un momento, pero se calmó cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos con fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos se apretaron y gimió en su boca. En poco tiempo, mis pantalones se habían ido, y él estaba chupando mi polla, uno de sus dedos jugando con mi culo. Oh me sentí tan bien. Sus manos se movían sobre mí con tanta autoridad que me estaba más excitada de lo que normalmente hacía. Mis ojos se pusieron de placer mientras me retorcía contra él.

Y cuando su semilla llena mi entrada mientras golpeaba a mí, sentí que mi propio semen explotar desde la punta de mi miembro. Apreté los lados de mi escritorio en éxtasis, mi orgasmo arruina todo mi cuerpo. No he venido abajo desde mi alto durante bastante tiempo. Pero cuando lo hice ... la sensación de vacío se apoderó de mí. Me quedé completamente inmóvil, preguntándose con incredulidad lo que acaba de suceder.

"Nos vemos en la mañana Takahara, muy temprano". Ansem dijo con voz ronca, inclinándose sobre mí para presionar sus labios contra mi cuello. Apenas me di cuenta.

Cuando ya no pude oír el sonido de sus pasos, me levanté y miré alrededor de la forma en que destruyó a mi oficina miré hacia mis pantalones arrugados tendido a mis pies. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto ocurra? Me preguntaba, pánico corriendo hacia arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal. Empecé limpiando, después de tirar de mis pantalones, mi estómago dando vueltas y vueltas. Cuando mis manos temblaban demasiado para mí para continuar, me senté derrotado en la alfombra, con la cabeza enterrada entre mis manos temblorosas. Me ha gustado mucho ... _así que_ mucho.

No puede saber ...

Sentí el rastreo sensación de vacío en mi pecho una vez más, mientras yo miraba más allá del marco de la puerta en la oficina llena de mis compañeros de trabajo va a lo suyo, después de llamar a Ansem mientras caminaba por. Se sentía como si el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros era como yo estaba, en dirección a mi 'break'.

~ O ~

Miré fijamente a la pared, viendo como la luz se arrastró hasta la esquina de al salir el sol. Por el poco tiempo que me dormí, me dormí profundamente, por suerte no soñar nada. Pero ahora que estaba despierto otra vez, los pensamientos corriendo por mi mente. Cuando Roxas comenzó a moverse, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería tener que enfrentarse a él, todaví no tratar de ver si estaba despierto. En su lugar se deslizó fuera de la cama y avanzó en silencio de la habitación. Podía oír los sonidos débiles de lo que el desayuno poco después se fue.

Un poco más tarde, oí a alguien moverse por delante de mi puerta, y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, con su voz de bajo profundo diciéndome que deben ser los Roxas, Axel mencionados en el teléfono antes de venir. Me hundió más profundamente debajo de las sábanas, deseando todo el dolor sólo se iría.

Mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido y pequeños, como si estuviera enfermo. Me quedé allí durante lo que parecieron minutos, hasta que oí un suave golpe en la puerta. Roxas llamó en voz baja, "Sora ... son las tres de la tarde ... usted debe comer algo."

Yo había estado allí durante horas! De repente, me sentí vacía. Cualquiera que sea la fuerza que se aferraba a la anterior, se había ido, ahora. Lágrimas calientes en cascada hasta las sábanas que me acarició en, como yo agarraba la tela con fuerza.¿Qué estaba haciendo? Noté vagamente que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe una vez los sonidos de mi llanto sordo creció.

"Sora ..." Roxas respiraba, inmediatamente corriendo a mi lado, sentado en la cama, y la recolección de mí en sus é de empujarlo lejos, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado, y que fácilmente se quedó donde estaba, arrullando a mí en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"No sé por qué esto es tan difícil ..." Jadeé finalmente, agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa.

Roxas envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí apretado entonces se preguntó: "Por favor, dime lo que pasó, Sora. Quiero ayudar ..."

Me mordí el labio, todavía no estoy seguro de si yo estaba dispuesto a decirle, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más lejos, las palabras comenzaron a llegar a cabo, y con ellos, un peso en el corazón. No tenía ni idea de que yo lo tenía en mí a llorar más, pero las lágrimas constantemente corrían por mis mejillas mientras le explicaba los acontecimientos de los últimos meses previos a la tarjeta que se encuentra en la oficina de Riku.

Mis hombros se estremeció cuando terminé, un sollozo escapa. Roxas sólo sáb estupefacta. Por último, me susurró: "Estoy Roxas So Sorry ... No me quiero poner esto en ti. Pero, yo no sabía a quién más para ir a ..."

Su sorpresa se suavizó, y lo sentí acariciar la parte superior de mi cabeza una vez más tranquilizador. Murmuró: "Usted no tiene que ser lo siento. Me alegro de que me lo dijo."

~ O ~

Después de aproximadamente una hora de la celebración de él en mis brazos, le convencí para que me lo traiga algo de llegué a la cocina, tuve que prepararme contra el mostrador, pensamientos corriendo por mi mente. Mi puño cayó con un ruido sordo como mi cólera se hinchó. Maldito sea ese tipo ... Sora perjudicando así.

Mis ojos se posaron en mi puño cerrado todavía y sentí que mi corazón apretar con tristeza. A pesar de que hemos estado separados durante todo este tiempo, todavía no puede dejar de tener sentimientos por él.

"No puedo pensar en eso, ahora ..." susurré, castigando a mí mismo.

"No se puede pensar en qué?"

Salté y se dio la vuelta y aterrizó en los brazos de Axel. Él sonrió hacia mí y continuó: "Si eres tú, yo, y que linda morena, entonces por favor. Si no es así, yo por lo menos espero que sea por mí."

"Por fin me dijo lo que pasó ..." murmuré, presionando la frente contra su pecho. Él se quedó quieto por un momento darse cuenta de lo que me había ocurrido mientras él se había ido, todos bromeaban desapareciendo.

"¿Fue malo?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza y se alejó, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y dijo: "Voy a traer algo de comida ... que no ha comido en todo el día".

"Aquí, déjame tenerlo listo ...", dijo, empujándome suavemente sobre un taburete. Le sonreí agradecida a él como él se puso a trabajar. Estoy contento de haber tenido Axel. Él era un buen novio. "Usted sabe que esto significa que me debes ... más tarde ..."

Movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Puse los ojos y tiró la toalla cerca de él, sonriendo. Sora no comió mucho del sandwich cuando lo crió. Quizás un mordisquea pocos, y entonces él sólo se quedó mirando a él.

El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo, pero se las arregló para salir de la cama para pasear por la casa un poco. Por último, le pregunté: "Oye Sora, la tienda va a abrir de nuevo mañana, si quieres ir conmigo?"

Él me miró sorprendido, y luego preguntó: "¿Por qué se cierra?"

Sonreí. Así que él recordaba. Justo antes de que nos decidimos a romper, le hablé de la tienda de skate que empecé a trabajar en.

"Oh, tuvimos una nueva rampa pone adentro"

"Ya veo ... espera, ¿sería bien si entré? Quiero decir, yo realmente no patinar, así que ...", dijo con preocupación.

"Por supuesto, tengo ahora lo que sólo puede pasar el rato en la sala de descanso, si quieres."

Observé su reacción cuidadosamente. Su rostro pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa en un segundo. Se levantó del sofá y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí y exclamó: "Roxas, eso es maravilloso! Te pertenece?"

"Jeje ... sí, es una historia divertida en realidad. Axel y yo éramos los directores generales de la tienda cuando los propietarios estaban dispuestos a vender, por lo que se agruparon nuestro dinero y la compró."

Sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba de orgullo cuando me miró con asombro. Dijo apresuradamente: "Eso es increíble! Me encantaría ir a verlo!"

Más tarde esa noche, Sora decidió tratar de ir a dormir temprano (dijo que había estado teniendo problemas con él las últimas noches). Cuando Axel llegó a casa, me puso al corriente de cómo la nueva rampa que estaba pasando.

"¿Le dijiste a Sora al respecto?" -le preguntó bruscamente.

"Sí, estaba muy emocionado. Va a venir conmigo mañana!"

"Lo tienes que salir de la casa?" -le preguntó con incredulidad.

Yo asentí con entusiasmo. Él sonrió y me llevó en un snuggle más cerca en nuestro sofá, y murmuró en mi pelo, "Esa es mi Rox".

Pasamos el resto de la película, observando en silencio contenido. Me levanté para apagarlo cuando los créditos empezaron a rodar, pero retrocedió cuando Axel le tiró de la muñeca. Me reí cuando lo sentí envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza al caer en su regazo. Le susurró con voz ronca: "Sabes ... todavía me debes de hacer la cena ..."

Su mano viajó por mi espalda a mi trasero, frotando suavemente. Me mordí el labio, y se sentó a horcajadas de él, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. De inmediato se agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza y tiró de mí hacia abajo, nuestros labios chocando con fuerza. Su lengua caliente invadió mi boca, mientras sus manos se dedicaron a desabrocharse el pantaló aparté lo suficiente como para deslizar la camisa por encima de mi cabeza antes de besarlo una vez más.

Muy pronto, su mano estaba en mis pantalones, tirando de mi miembro rigidez rápidamente. Gemí en su boca, su mano bombeando lentamente y con un propósito.

"¿Te gusta?" Axel preguntó sin aliento apretando mi eje.

"Mnhm ..." gruñí, incapaz de evitar que mis ojos se mueva.

"Apuesto a mano de Sora se sentiría aún mejor". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Di un grito ahogado, su pulgar inesperadamente corriendo por mi cabeza. Entonces, comenzó a chupar mi cuello expuesto, morder de vez en cuando. Traté de empujarlo fuera, pensando que él estaba enojado conmigo (alrededor de Sora). Pero sólo murmuró en mi piel, "Está bien ... Creo que es caliente".

Le agarró con fuerza mientras su otra mano se deslizó hasta mi culo y tocó mi agujero. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que estaba Sora me toca. Yo gemía y se retorcía de placer mientras él continuó trabajando en mí.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo un cosquilleo como mi orgasmo se acercaba. Axel siguió murmurando en mi oído sin aliento, cosas como: 'Sora realmente te quiere. "," ¿Él te hace sentir bien, Rox? "Y" Cum para él ".

Empujé a su mano, frotando mi culo contra su propio miembro rígido, más rápido y más rápido hasta que sentí cum brotaba de la punta de la cabeza en la mano. Grité el nombre de Sora como llegué, sin poder contenerse. Cuando mi visión ya no se llena de blanco, entrené mi mirada en un Axel sonriente. Un rubor inmediatamente se deslizó hasta mis mejillas.

"Cállate ..." murmuré, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

"Está bien, te di algo, ahora creo que me debes el doble."

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que intentó subir las comisuras de la boca, pero ó el peso, así que estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, con Axel eliminar rápidamente su propia ropa y situándose entre mis piernas. Su miembro duro rozando la mía inmediatamente me hizo duro otra vez. Cuando él se inclinó puse mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros una vez más y tiró de él hacia mí, mordiendo su labio ligeramente antes de él se deslizó hacia abajo y tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca, chupando ligeramente.

Mi entrada ya estaba preparado lo suficiente de antes, así que con voz entrecortada: "Axel, por favor, sólo hay que poner en una vez!"

Lo sentí sonreír antes de que él guió su miembro en mi agujero de color rosa y empuje pulg Apreté los dientes al sentir incómodo, pero pronto se relajó como me acostumbré. Su polla se deslizó dentro y fuera rítmicamente, su bofetadas bolas contra mi culo mientras me latía con fuerza. Me clavé las uñas en la espalda al sentir mi orgasmo a punto una vez más.

Y otra vez, Sora vino a la mente. Esto es lo que estaría haciendo con él, pensé. Su agujero dulce envuelto con fuerza alrededor de mi polla mientras hacía el amor con él, retorciéndose de placer debajo de mí. Axel se sentía tan bien bombeando su grueso miembro dentro de mí, de vez en cuando la cabeza golpea el punto ideal dentro de mí. Así es como me haría sentir Sora.

"Mmn ... más!" Llamé desesperadamente.

Axel cumplió, también, que baja a la bomba en mi propia erección una vez más. Llegué justo antes que él, el líquido blanco chorros todo sobre mi pecho. En mi mente, Sora gritó mi nombre, con el rostro enrojecido por el éxtasis.

Cuando había bajado de nuestros máximos, Axel murmuró con malicia, "Eres tan sucio, Rox ..."

"¿Q-qué estás hablando?" Me chirriaba.

Él acarició su cara en mi pecho y le dijo: "Eres tan fácil de leer."

Me sopló y miró al techo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se echó a reír: "Así que usted estaba en la cima, ¿no?"

"... Si ..." murmuré.

"Nice!"

"Cállate". Gruñí, golpeándolo en el brazo con suavidad.

~ O ~

"Maru, podría llamarte y decirte Sora voy a tratar de llegar a casa esta noche?" Me llamó por mi puerta de la oficina a su cubículo. Asomó la cabeza por encima de la parte superior, las cejas tejido en preocupación cuando preguntó: "¿Quieres que me vaya _a otro_ mensaje? "

Puse los papeles en mis manos en el escritorio pregunta en mis ojos.

"Mn ...?"

Miró a su alrededor con ansiedad antes de decidirse a correr fuera de su cubículo en mi oficina. Cuando se acercaba mi escritorio susurró, "Sr. Takahara, señor, no ha respondido ninguna llamada ..."

Lo que estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido. Sora no contestaba? Él siempre respondía. Se suele llamar por lo menos dos veces al día sólo para molestarme. Ahora que lo pienso ... Maru no ha dicho nada de él hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

"Señor, no contesta en absoluto ... do-Qué quieres que ir a ver en él? ... Yo sé lo ocupado que está,"

"No voy a ir. Mueva mi próxima reunión hasta las cuatro." Corté en rodeos; preocuparse torcer mi estómago en nudos.

Inmediatamente me levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El regreso a casa entera, mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. ¿Está bien? Yo ni siquiera se molestó cerrando la puerta salté de mi coche. Lo primero que noté cuando me eché a través de la entrada era lo tranquilo que era. Por lo general, él tendría la música o la televisión encendida mientras estudiaba para su próxima prueba.

"Sora ...?" Llamé, sonando pequeño.

Me abrí paso por la casa, pidiéndole que me fui. Por último, me encontraba en mi estudio. Inmediatamente, el marco de fotos volcó me llamó la atención. Corrí hacia ella, mi corazón deteniéndose al ver la tarjeta de ese tipo que me había dado en el bar que está encima de él. Lo cogí con mano temblorosa.

_Por supuesto que me dejó una nota! Yo siempre lo hace, nunca con tan sólo mirar en el único lugar que los puse!_

Sora voz resonó en mi cabeza. Giré sobre mis talones y corrió por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Si dejó una nota, estaría aquí.Su áspera garabato descuidado cogió mis ojos.

_Te voy a dejar. Yo no voy a volver. No te molestes en buscarme._

Yo no podía respirar. Parecía una eternidad antes de que me lo encontré en mí a moverse de nuevo. Retrocedí hasta el mostrador y se deslizó hacia abajo. Me froté los ojos y murmuró: "Es lo mejor ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Miré con asombro a la tienda me acordé de Roxas describiendo a mí hace mucho tiempo. Fue definitivamente siendo ó parte de la tienda principal, llena de una variedad de equipos y artes de pesca, una habitación de techo alto lleno de docenas de rampas, saltos y barandillas, y una sección al aire libre con un half pipe enorme.

"Es increíble ..." Yo respiraba. Yo no podía creer lo que le perteneciera!

Un rubor trepó pequeño, coloreando sus mejillas mientras murmuraba con humildad: "Creo que ..."

Me miró con asombro como él me dio el gran tour, sin entender la mitad de lo que decía cuando estaba explicando el nuevo envío de estado de las juntas de arte. Cuando terminó, yo sólo podía decir wow. Él sonrió, obviamente orgulloso de sí mismo, pero tratando de ocultarlo y se dirigió a la caja registradora, explicando que tenía que empezar a abrir. Miré detrás de él, pensando en lo diferente que era la última vez que lo vi. Parecía más maduro.

Me sonrojé y miré a toda prisa, ocupándose a mí mismo con el estudio de las otras cosas en los estantes. Vergüenza hervía, haciéndome tragar el nudo que se formó. Sólo estaba pensando en eso porque yo estaba molesto. Riku sólo me engañó, yo rompí con él. Roxas no merecía mi autocompasión.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de pronto, la campana que retiñe a su paso. Alcé la vista y vio inmediatamente una cabeza de pelo escandalosamente roja. Me miró boquiabierto cuando el hombre entró, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y se fue derecho al mostrador. Roxas, me di cuenta estaba sonriendo hacia él. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró Roxas por la cintura y tiró de él en un abrazo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho.

"Buenos días, Roxy!" el hombre le dijo alegremente, acariciando su mejilla en la fregona de Roxas de paja pelo rubio.

Tenía la cara roja vencer como él se apartó diciendo: "Axel ... no aquí ..."

Sentí el calor de mi propio rostro, y me volví rápidamente lejos, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Así _que_era Axel ...

"Por lo que debe ser Sora." Axel llamó alegremente. Me di la vuelta, sensación abrumado con emociones y miró con los ojos abiertos mientras él se inclinó despreocupadamente contra el mostrador. Asentí con fervor. Él sonrió y murmuró algo entre dientes que Roxas se sonrojó ante. Sentí que mi corazón sacudida como el color llegó a sus mejillas.

"Bueno, yo voy a ir a descargar algunas nuevas acciones ...", dijo, agitando ligeramente y se dirigía a la puerta que conducía a la habitación del fondo.

¿Por qué me siento tan aliviada de que él se iba? Suspiré mientras él abrió la puerta, pero sentí que mi garganta estrecha en estado de shock como le oí preguntar con malicia por encima de su hombro, "Oye, Sora ... ¿quieres venir log ayuda?"

"Eh ...?"

"Usted ve, hay una gran cantidad de producto, y que va a tomar más de un día para grabar _todo_ por _mí mismo_ ... ", dijo, dirigiéndose a mí, una mueca en los labios. "... Pero si te _ayudaron a_ mí ... "

"Oh, por supuesto!" Tartamudeé rápidamente, no captura la mirada de horror en la cara de Roxas.

Me apresuré a lado de Axel y le ayudó a descomprimir el resto de la mañana. Era difícil, sin embargo. No dejaba de darme estas miradas extrañas, y haciendo comentarios extraños. Yo estaba confundido por completo por el tiempo que él me envió de vuelta al frente.

Yo no llegué a hablar con él mucho, sin embargo, porque la fiebre del almuerzo después llegó justo en ese momento. Axel salió detrás de mí y me dijo: "Usted toma ese lado de la tienda, me quedo con éste, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me sorprendió que él confiaba en mí tan fácilmente sólo después de sólo cumplir. Pero, en secreto, yo estaba un poco que no me di cuenta antes, pero yo estaba un poco nerviosa de que el nuevo novio de Roxas me llevaría lejos. Él estaba muy bien, sin embargo. Él me cogió sonriendo estúpidamente hacia él, así que me dijo alegremente: "Me alegro de que finalmente alcanzado!"

"Ah ..." que respiraba. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron todas brillante y me cogió en sus brazos exclamando: "Tú eres tan lindo!"

"Ack!"

Traté de agitar a Roxas venir sálvame de sus garras, pero mis brazos estaban inmovilizados a los costados. Después de un momento, me di por vencido. No fue tan malo ... sentimiento aceptado por primera vez en meses ...

Ese idiota! Lloré en mi cabeza, agarrando el borde del mostrador tan duro que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. ¿Está tratando de asustarlo?

Vi Axel glomp Sora por el rabillo del ojo, pero no pudo romper con el tesoro de los clientes a ir a salvarlo. Axel se lo merecía después ...

Suspiré, pasando por el resto del día en la reclusión de dolor mientras veía Axel tortura Sora. Si hoy no sólo había sido el día más ocupado de la semana!

"Oye, viejo, usted todavía tiene esos movimientos, o es su calvicie en el camino de ustedes patinando?"

Me di la vuelta, una mirada malo delante de mis ojos cuando me di vuelta en los dos mocosos regulares que siempre vienen después de clases. Le pregunté con voz peligrosa, "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Su audiencia también vas?" Uno soltó una carcajada.

Un tic enojado desarrollado a lo largo de mi ojo. Todos los pensamientos de Sora olvidado, me pisoteó hacia ellos, le arrebató el tablero de una de sus manos, y se dirigió hacia el half pipe llamando sobre mi hombro, "Velad y ver quién está llamando viejos, mocosos!"

Podía oír sus gritos de placer y sonrió. Se miraron a mí mucho. Me quedé en la parte superior, pensando en lo que iba dar la vuelta una vez que yo había recibido suficiente aire y vio a Sora, mirando hacia mí desde lejos a través de la habitación. Parecía como si él había olvidado por completo lo que había estado haciendo y congelados, con los ojos fijos en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Así es ... él no me ha visto patinar desde antes de que nos fuimos por caminos separados ...

Sonreí para mí y murmuró: "Ahí va nada ..."

Tomé una respiración profunda, situado consiguió, y luego empujó. Me había olvidado de lo mágico que iba a hacer esto. Era como si estuviera volando por el aire sin esfuerzo. Por un momento, me perdí en ella, olvidando por completo que yo estaba en el trabajo. Sin embargo, me echó un vistazo a la pequeña multitud que se había formado y vio la cara de Sora de vez, sin embargo, me dejó sin aliento. Él me miró, con los ojos abiertos, un rubor intenso teñido sus mejillas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento, y sentí que mi cuerpo se adormecen.

Fue entonces cuando perdí el equilibrio. El borde del tablero atrapado en un ángulo extraño, haciéndome caer. Me cayó por el lado de la pica media, a los gritos de los que me rodean. Me patinó hasta detenerse en la parte inferior, agarrando el codo raspado.

"Roxas!"

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente en el tiempo para ver a Sora estalla a través de los espectadores hacia mí. Cayó de rodillas a mi lado y gritó: "¿Estás bien?"

Inmediatamente me quería esconder la cara. Si hubiera dado cuenta de que me había caído por su culpa? Oh, no! Tartamudeé rápidamente, empujando a mí mismo: "Es n-nada! ¡En serio! Sólo un rasguño!"

Tenía la cabeza baja para que no pudiera ver sus ojos cuando dijo suavemente: "No, es mi culpa que se cayó ..."

"¿Qué, no, de verdad ..." Empecé, pero fue interrumpido por su mano debajo de mi codo. Él me arrastró a mis pies y me arrastraron fuera sin decir nada más. Traté de protesta, sobre todo porque los susurros nos siguió, pero no me hizo caso. No fue sino hasta que había empezado vendaje mí por lo menos.

Sus dedos trabajaron rápidamente pero con delicadeza. Definitivamente no le importaba mirando como su trabajo con diligencia. Por último, me murmuró con voz espesa, "Eres ... muy bueno en eso ..."

Sus ojos revolotearon hacia la mía, sorprendido, por un momento antes de sonreír y decir: "Ya has olvidado lo torpe que soy yo?"

Me reí, "creo que no."

"¡Ahí está! ¡Ya está!" dijo felizmente, la ligadura de la gasa. Pero ... él no bajó la mano. En cambio, él agarró mi brazo, y le dijo a la tierra ", se me olvidó algo ..."

Mis cejas se unieron en preocuparse ya que le pregunté en voz baja, "Sora, yo no-"

"Me olvidé de lo increíble que eres cuando patinar ... es como que eres una persona totalmente diferente ..." susurró, todavía sin mirarme. Sentí que mi fracaso estómago débil ante sus palabras. "Y ... me olvidé de lo difícil que es ver que te lastimen ..."

Me miró boquiabierta. ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? Y si es así, entonces eso quiere decir ...?

"Oye viejo, se rompe una cadera?" uno de los dos mocosos llamado.

Mi mandíbula se apretó con molestia. _Siempre_ en los _peores_ momentos posibles!

"Por fin va a estirar la pata?" el otro dijo mientras se acercaba. Miré hacia arriba y vio la preocupación en sus ojos ocultos detrás de los rostros burlones. Mis funciones inmediatamente suavizó.

"No es probable, twerps, estoy entrando en calor!" Dije poniendo los aires tipo duro. Sonrisas inmediatamente se iluminó sus rostros cuando comenzó de nuevo a la rampa llamando al hombro: "Tenemos un andador esperando" para ti! "

Negué con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Sora, mi sonrisa se deslizó ligeramente. Vi su propia sonrisa subir las comisuras de su boca, pero no llegó a sus ojos. Empecé tratando de llevar la conversación que había interrumpido, pero rápidamente me interrumpió a sí mismo con una prisa, "I-Voy a ir a guardar algunas cosas más! Vamos a divertirnos!"

"Pero, Sora-"

"Usted sabe, Axel ordenado en todo lo que los nuevos equipos, y él es sin esperanza de llegar a los estantes de buscar por lo menos descenso hasta la mitad, así que voy a ir a ..." murmuró, levantándose bruscamente, la última frase de su muerte. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, suspiré.

El resto del día, nos mantienen ocupados. Luego de permanecer cerrado durante tanto tiempo, los niños estaban ansiosos por regresar. Sin embargo, alrededor de las nueve y media, una hora antes del cierre, que comenzaron a gotear por la puerta. Por último, a las diez, los dos mocosos eran los únicos que quedaban.

"No se que ustedes dos tienen escuela tiene que ir a dormir?" Le pregunté irritado.

Me echaron miradas idénticas a mí sobre los hombros y rodó los ojos, diciendo al unísono: "No necesitamos un montón de sueño como si el abuelo."

Yo les golpeó la cabeza al revés y gritó: "¡Cállate! Además, has estado aquí por más de una media hora ahora! Ni siquiera estás patinando!"

Ellos una vez más compartido idénticas sonrisas malvadas y dijeron al unísono: "Su nuevo empleado es caliente".

Sentí mi cara arder incómodo. Luego procedió a tirar por sus collares y le lleva a la puerta diciendo con arrogancia: "No disponible, especialmente para un par de preescolar los niños como a los dos."

"Eh? Lo viejo hombre! Al menos podemos levantar nuestro sin necesidad de _ayuda_ ! "

Discutimos así hasta que finalmente los empujó hacia la puerta, tiró algunos insultos más el uno al otro, y dijo buenas gustó mucho a esos chicos ... siempre y cuando no estaban siendo idiotas. Me dirigí a la habitación del fondo donde vi a Axel y Sora desaparecer en un tiempo atrás. Una vez dentro, vi que estaban los dos sentados, los ojos cerrados en el agotamiento. Me reí suavemente y se acercó al sofá vacío y se sentó pesadamente, poco después, el colapso a mi lado. Tras un momento de silencio, Axel me llamó, "Es posible que desee obtener el chorro aquí en casa. Está fuera."

Abrí los ojos con curiosidad y miró por encima de Sora, sentado contra la pared de armarios. Tras una inspección más cercana, me di cuenta de que Axel tenía razón. Sora estaba apoyada precariamente contra las taquillas, con la boca entreabierta, la respiración regular y relajada. Me reí cuando escuché un pequeño ronquido deriva otra vez.

"Vamos, voy a cerrar el negocio". Axel dijo, de repente a mi lado, tirando de mí de nuevo hacia una posición sentada. Gemí en señal de protesta, con ganas de descansar un poco más, pero sabía que yo estaría uniendo Sora si yo no tenía ninguna copia de seguridad.

"Está bien ..." Me gruñó, empujando la camilla hacia donde Sora sáb

Traté de despertarlo, pero si supieras Sora, sabrías que era un esfuerzo inútil. Una vez que él estaba dormido, estaba _dormido_ .Después de unos minutos, Axel regresó, recogió Sora en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él me ayudó a situar en el asiento trasero del coche antes de darme un beso de buenas noches rápida. Entonces, yo estaba fuera. Fue un regreso a casa en silencio, la respiración profunda de Sora salta de vez en cuando mientras se desplaza. Yo estaba en piloto automático, de manera que cuando entré en el camino de entrada, no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Podía sentir mi codo duele debidamente como salí del coche.

"Vamos Sora, vamos a ir por dentro ..." murmuré suavemente, tratando de convencer a despertar. Él no se movió, sólo gruñó, molesto conmigo. Suspiré. Poco a poco, me extendió la mano y acarició el costado de su rostro con cariño, todavía susurrando suavemente. Él sólo escuchaba a usted si usted le habló como a un niño. Después de unos minutos, se procedió a levantarse, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y me permitió que lo llevó a entrar en la casa.

Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura estrecha, y la otra agarrando su brazo sobre mi hombro, lo guió por los pasillos hacia su habitación. Y, al igual que la primera noche de su llegada, se negó a dejar que me vaya. Le sonreí, dándole pulg Sin cambiar el pijama, me hundí en las portadas junto a él, mis pensamientos llenos de felicidad dichosa como el sueño se apoderó de mí.

"Oh, Dios, me jodas más!" el chico gritó, retorciéndose debajo de mí. No le presté ninguna atención. Yo sólo quería una liberación, una forma de no pensar por un rato. Nota de Sora tenía ... sorprendentemente me dejó muy hueca. ¿Por qué? ¿No era eso lo que yo quería, por lo que finalmente fuera de mi vida contaminada? Mis manos agarraron las caderas del hombre más fuerte mientras que cambié mi peso, cambiando el ángulo de entrada ligeramente.

"Ah, ahí mismo! Eso es ... eso es todo! Oh, mierda ..." gimió mordiéndose el labio, su mano extendida hacia abajo para agarrar su miembro tieso.

Podía sentir el apriete familiar en mi abdomen mientras se acercaba a mi clímax, y de repente hubiera gustado que desaparecería. Llegué poco después, llenando este extraño agujero con mi preciosa semilla. Continué bombeando dentro de él, cabalgando mi orgasmo. Vagamente notó que estaba empezando a acabar. Una vez que había terminado, me sacó. El hombre se volvió y se dejó caer de rodillas, chupando mi miembro ahora cojera en la boca, la limpieza me fuera.

"Mmn ... usted sabe tan bien como vete a la mierda". Comentó seductora, pasándose la lengua por los labios. No le respondí.Sólo subí los pantalones e hizo un sonido. El hombre estaba todavía de rodillas, lamiéndose los dedos cuando salí del baño pequeño.

La música en el bar ahogaba cualquier pensamiento que pudiera haber comenzó a subir, así que cuando llegué al mostrador, mi mente estaba maravillosamente en blanco una vez más. No podía permanecer allí por más tiempo sin embargo. Podía sentir cómo mis ojos estaban cansados, y yo tenía una reunión temprano a la mañana siguiente. Sin decir una palabra, me empujó a través de la multitud, y por la puerta, la campana sobre la puerta tintineo sabiendas como me metí a cabo. Las noches eran cada vez más frío que apenas percibidas. Otoño estaba aquí.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó el largo viaje de regreso a casa.

Era completamente en silencio cuando entré por la puerta principal. Inquietantemente tranquilo. Me estremecí ligeramente y con punta de mis zapatos, empezando por el dormitorio. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer dos pasos, sentí que mi teléfono celular vibra en mi bolsillo. Inmediatamente, fui adormecido. Sólo una persona podía estar llamando a estas horas de la en todos mis movimientos, poco a poco me llevé a mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y vio que se trataba de un texto.

_Voy a estar en tu casa en cinco minutos._

Me estremecí involuntariamente. El pensamiento de fuertes Ansem, manos ásperas y corrían por mi cuerpo hizo que mis piernas tiemblan. Pero ahora había algo más ...

El sonido del timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Empecé, dándose cuenta de que había estado de pie en el pasillo de un poco más de cinco minutos, perdido en mis pensamientos. Abrí la puerta rápidamente, revelando una Ansem sonriendo. Pasó junto a mí en mi casa y me dijo con aire de suficiencia por encima del hombro: "¿No te lleva mucho tiempo para llegar a la puerta ... o era sólo que ganas de verme?"

Me sonrojé, pero no respondió. En su lugar, cerré la puerta y arrastró tras él en la sala de estar. Estaba situado ya en el sofá, descansando fácilmente con un brazo cubierto a través de la parte posterior. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, tan lejos de él como pude. Él se limitó a sonreír seductoramente hacia mí y me dijo en voz baja: "He oído de Maru que tu novio te dejó ... es una pena ..."

Las palabras pueden haber sido consuelo, pero su voz sugería lo contrario. Yo sabía que él estaba contento de que se había ido. Me moví incómoda, no cumplir con su mirada. Después de una breve pausa, continuó: "Yo vine aquí para animarte, y así es como me lo pagas, Riku?"

Todavía no se movió, pero cuando lo escuché me atraen hacia él, no me pude resistir. Mis pies parecían moverse por su cuenta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mí en su regazo. Sus manos se deslizó hasta mi camisa y el cuello y me atrajo hacia él. Él susurró su cálido aliento en mi oído: "Ahora tengo a todos a mí mismo ..."


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Pensé en pánico, dar vueltas salón de Roxas. Me desperté, para mi sorpresa, en sus brazos esta mañana. No recordaba cómo había llegado yo a su casa después de trabajar en la tienda de skate. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de que era su cálido abrazo que me encontraba, casi me caigo de la cama, mi cara cada vez más , no me creo nada de eso. He dormido en las camas de otros chicos y despertar así, pero sabiendo que era Roxas ...

Era demasiado. Acababa de romper con mi novio! No como incluso lo que importa! Quiero decir, Roxas tiene novio! Un novio muy caliente con cabeza roja que-WAIT!

"Aargh!" Grité frustrado, hundiéndose en el sofá suave. Ninguno de mis pensamientos estaban ayudando en estos á claro que estoy molesto. Acabo de salir de una relación. Mis pensamientos no son obviamente comprensible.

Me estaba diciendo que ... pero un lugar en mi corazón estaba triste. Puse mi cabeza en mis manos y luego doblada para que mis manos apoyadas en las rodillas. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Fue porque los sentimientos viejos se levantaban porque estaba recuperando después de una ruptura desagradable? ¿Era porque yo estaba rebotando en un hombre perfectamente agradable? O ... fue porque en el fondo ... estaba triste por el hecho de que el ex novio verdad es que no había superado había cambiado? ¿Estaba celosa? Gemí. Esto no puede estar pasando ...

"Tú haces bien, no?"

Salté y quebró en una posición sentada. De pie frente a mí era Axel, su cabecera de la cama atado en una cola de caballo, ajustándose las gafas me miraba con preocupación. Me sonrojé y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar lo asustado que estaba. Se rascó la nuca y levantó la ceja con escepticismo ante caminando a mi lado y se sentó pesadamente a mi lado. Me tensé.

Afortunadamente, Axel no parecía darse cuenta. Se limitó a bostezar. Me senté esperando con expectación a que él dijera no lo hizo. Finalmente, él me miró y me vio mirando. Parecía desconcertado por mí y me preguntó unsurely, "¿Estás segura de que estás bien ... pareces un poco ... raro esta mañana ...? ... Especialmente porque es uno."

Me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota y se rió nerviosamente, tratando de pensar en una excusa. Por desgracia, no pude y mi risa murió en mi garganta, perdiéndose en el silencio. Después de un momento, Axel suspiró, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla y me miró. Me sonrojé aún más bajo su mirada y desvió los ojos con aire de culpabilidad.

"Escucha, no sé qué te pasó, pero lo que puedo adivinar, es malo. Roxie es demasiado agradable a un chico para decirle a alguien sus secretos, esa es una de las razones que lo amo, pero me preocupa. Usted no 't sueño, y no lo niego, los círculos bajo los ojos son un claro indicativo ". Él dijo en serio. "Quiero ayudar. Sea cual sea fantasmas están todavía te atormenta, sé que me puede ayudar a deshacerse de ellos. Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

Podía sentir cómo me desinfla al instante. ¿Era tan obvio? Y casi como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, dijo, "Roxie no ha notado que destacó que eres, todavía. Así que usted no tiene que preocuparse. Y yo no le iba a decir si no quería que me . "

Este completo extraño ...

Sin pensarlo, me envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Murmuré un sordo: "Gracias ..."

"F-¿para qué?" tartamudeaba.

Levanté la cabeza y miró a sus ojos esmeralda, dejando que la sensación abrumadora feliz en mi pecho inundación mis sentidos y me susurró: "Para darse cuenta ..."

Yo vi un atisbo de rubor en sus mejillas cuando él se volvió y murmuró, "nada" S ... "

"¿Te importa si me quedo así por un poco ...?"

Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Toda mi cansado, estresado cerebro puede concentrarse en el hecho de que me sentía feliz y seguro. Y ... muy, muy cansado.

Maldición ... pude ver por qué Roxas fecha este chico. Es prácticamente irresistible.

Me moví un poco, con cuidado de no molestar a un durmiente Sora, mientras que al mismo tiempo que alcanza para un libro sobre la mesa de café. Se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente después de cerrar los ojos. Me recosté, una mano acariciando su suave cabello desordenado, y la otra sosteniendo el libro a nivel de los ojos. Me perdí en las páginas, todavía acariciando su cabello inconscientemente. Sólo cuando me enteré de Roxas vienen dando tumbos por las escaleras me miro.

Él blearily tropezó en el cuarto, frotándose los ojos soñolientos, y luego vio a Sora y yo. Pude ver al instante despierta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, rápidamente me puse mi dedo en los labios. Tenía la boca cerrada y sujeta arrastraba los pies a mi lado y me susurró acaloradamente, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sonreí. Era tan lindo. Era obvio que él todavía sentía algo por Sora. Me dijo en voz baja, moviendo las cejas, "¿No es obvio? Estoy cortejando a tu ex. Él y yo vamos a huir juntos."

Roxas rodó sus ojos, pero me sonrió ante todo. Yo sabía que él sabía que yo estaba sólo medio en serio. Después de un momento, se preguntó en voz baja: "¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?"

"... Que ruptura de su es realmente llegar a él Rox ..."

Él pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero que se fundió en vergüenza. Murmuró: "Yo sé ..."

Puse mi libro a un lado y se inclinó para agarrar su mano en la mía.

"No se preocupe. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir su mente de su ex."

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo?"

Eché un vistazo al reloj y dijo: "Desde que uno. Creo que estaba más tiempo, sin embargo. Vine cuando me enteré de algo. Lo encontré aquí en el sofá mirando bastante estresado."

Mirada preocupada de Roxas cambió al Sora aún duerme en mi regazo. Apreté su mano y dijo: "¿Por qué no vamos a tomar el desayuno, entonces vamos a estar listos para el trabajo, y lo dejó descansar un poco más de tiempo?"

Tiernamente, levanté Sora un poco más segura en mis brazos y se levantó. Por suerte no se despertó, incluso cuando le coloca de nuevo en el sofá. Roxas se deslizó una manta sobre él antes de apresurarse a la cocina a buscar cereal.

Cuando se encuentra en la mesa de comer en silencio, me detuve y estudiado Roxas, cuya cabeza estaba abajo. Sonreí. Está tan preocupado por Sora. Apoyé la mejilla en la mano y me dijo en voz baja: "Aún lo amo, ¿no?"

Se ahogó en su cereal. Estuvo a punto de gritar en la defensa, pero yo moví mi dedo delante de mis labios otra vez y señaló por encima del hombro a la sala de estar. Roxas se mordió el labio, se sonrojó y asintió. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, y vi a relajarse. Nuestra relación se basaba en el hecho de que sabíamos que una persona puede amar a varias personas a la é el día que lo invitó a salir.

Él me dijo que no podía porque estaba esperando a alguien. Ahora sabía que eso había sido Sora. Me reí y le dije que estaba bien. Yo estaba esperando a alguien. Pero, ¿por qué esperar en paz? Había sido difícil persuadir al principio, pero después de un rato se dio pulg Y ahora aquí estamos, en una relación abierta, llena de felicidad.

Extendí la mano y le acarició el costado de su cara. Sigo pensando que una parte de él no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y sin embargo, todavía pensaba que estaba traicionando de alguna manera. Me susurró con dulzura: "Está bien. Sé que te hace feliz. ¿Y qué te hace feliz me hace feliz."

"Axel ..." empezó a decir, lágrimas empiezan a reunirse. Pero lo interrumpió y dijo: "Eso, y si ustedes dos terminan por contacto con, yo sé que me dejarán unirse pulg"

Me reí como su puño chocó con el hombro.

Axel fue increíble. Es por eso que le quiero. Recuerdo que al principio su atrevimiento y la insensibilidad era un total apagarlo, pero después de un rato entendí por qué dijo lo que dijo e hizo las cosas que hizo. No era más honesto. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras lo miró por el rabillo de mi ojo.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir a abrir la tienda. Te veré en unos pocos?" dijo, de pie y estirarse.

"Yeah ..."

Él me dio un beso en la frente rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal, tirando de una chaqueta ligera. Cuando se fue, me suspiró feliz. Hoy en día, creo que sería un buen día. Me discutiendo acerca de ir y despertar Sora, pero decidió no hacerlo. Necesitaba descansar. Así que me decidí a dejar una nota en la nevera. Yo sabía que iba a buscar allí. Siempre lo hací lo suyo.

Luego me fui a trabajar. Y, tal como lo predije, fue un buen día. No había demasiada gente, pero lo suficiente para que no era una pérdida de tiempo sentado allí. Los dos mocosos habituales entró como de costumbre, mirando a su alrededor con entusiasmo por Sora. Al no encontrarle, se caminó hacia mí y me preguntó en su espeluznante unísono: "Oye, abuelo, ¿dónde está el nuevo?"

Contuve mi irritación y contestó con una sonrisa: "Él está de vuelta en mi casa todavía."

Sus ojos se abrieron y uno preguntó: "¿Y usted no quiere decir ...?"

Sólo me sonrió diabólicamente. Sabía que su imaginación corría salvaje, y una parte de mí se alegró por ello. Miré triunfalmente mientras se alejaban, murmurando para sí. Más tarde, le dije a Axel para volver a casa y me dejó encerrar por la noche. Se le veía cansado. Intentó resistirse, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Era tranquilo, ahora. Todos los clientes se habían ido, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, y el registro se había estaba ahora en un banco en la sala de descanso, sonriendo para mis adentros. Todo estaría bien, ahora que tenía Sora hacia atrás, y que estaba mejorando, y comprendió Axel.

"Sora ..." murmuré, el sonido de su nombre en mis labios haciéndolos temblar. En mi cabeza, le oí decir mi nombre mano se agitaba en mi pecho, haciendo una pausa en mi pezón y frotar sobre la tela. Mis pensamientos viajaron a la única vez que estuvo a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. Fue la noche de graduación, y acababa de dejar el partido algunos de los otros tiraban. Fuimos a la cima de una colina cercana y se sentó mirando hacia la ciudad.

"Roxas ... lo hicimos!" Sora dijo alegremente, sonriendo hacia mí.

Sonreí, pero recordé lo que habíamos decidido antes. Él pareció darse cuenta de la falta de entusiasmo y le preguntó: "¿Esto es acerca de mí va a las Islas del Destino?"

Yo no me atreví a contestar. Su mano extendió la mano y tocó mi mejilla suavemente, girando me para que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su pulgar acarició mi piel confortablemente mientras susurraba: "Tú sabes que yo siempre te amaré ..."

Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, y apretar los dientes. Pero ... que me iba a olvidar. Cogió mis labios con los suyos, entonces, y poco a poco se movió contra la mía. Todo mi cuerpo se relajó casi al instante, y una lágrima logró deslizarse hacia abajo. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, que me empujaba hacia el suelo mientras el beso se hizo más intenso.

Tentativamente, me deslicé mi lengua y en la boca, presionando la espalda contra él mientras sacaba su cara de besos, la necesidad por el otro crece a medida que nuestros cuerpos continuaron bajando el uno contra el fricción finalmente fue demasiado para mí, y me apartó, jadeando y le dijo: "Sora, te necesito ..."

Casi de inmediato, él estuvo de acuerdo. Pronto, las prendas de vestir estaban siendo sacó con avidez. Nunca antes habíamos sentido así. Esta necesidad mutua de repente se hinchó. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaban en el aire fresco de la noche a nuestro alrededor mientras empujaba mis pantalones finalmente hasta el final, dejando a nosotros sólo en nuestros boxeadores. Se sentía increíble. Nuestra piel tocando como éste envió escalofríos que corrían por mi cuerpo. Podía sentir mi corazón golpeando fuerte como yo valientemente se agachó y tomó su miembro escasamente vestida.

Su respiración se enganchó en su garganta mientras frotaba mi mano arriba y abajo de la longitud de su pene, y él se calmó agarrando mis hombros dolorosamente. En este punto en el tiempo, se podía oír que alguien se acercaba para investigar qué era el ruido, así que tuvimos que darnos prisa fuera de la vista. Lo que en realidad sucedió fue Sora y yo nos separamos mientras nos escape. Lo que me imaginaba, era algo diferente. Algo que me hubiera gustado que había sucedido.

Me eché a través de las ramas bajas de los árboles, el sonido de alguien que le sigue en pos de mí todavía cerca. Yo había perdido de vista a Sora después de nuestras manos habían sido destrozadas. ¿Dónde podría haber ido? Me pregunté, agarrando mi ropa en mi pecho mientras corría por el bosque denso. De repente, sentí una abrazadera mano alrededor de mi tobillo, y me caí. Dejé escapar un grito, pero sintió que otra pinza mano sobre mi boca, la voz de Sora 'shhh'ing mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír nuestros perseguidores a cargo de nosotros. Sora y yo nos quedamos quietos y en silencio en las sombras de la selva. Por último, los pasos de nuestros seguidores no podían ser escuchados. Dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se volvió hacia Sora. Nos sonrieron el uno al otro, una chispa familiar haciendo sus ojos brillan con la lujuria. Le dio un tirón hacia mí, nuestros labios chocan con entusiasmo.

Arrojé mi ropa una vez más, nuestros pantalones cortos siguiendo de cerca después, y mi mano una vez más encontró eje de Sora, ahora completamente expuesta. Me bombea con entusiasmo.

"Oh, Roxas ..." jadeó, su aliento caliente sobre mi cuello. Le respondí que alcanza unos y digitación su entrada. Su espalda se arqueó y le mordió en el cuello. Seguí preparando él, deslizándose en otro dedo, y tijeras con cuidado. Esperé hasta que se presiona hacia abajo sobre mis dedos que necesitan antes de sacarlos.

"Dime si te duele demasiado". Respiré, poniendo mi cabeza en su agujero mojado. Se mordió los labios seductoramente y asintió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Entonces me empujó pulg Él siseó de dolor, y tuve que esforzarme para no empujar hasta el fondo de su ingreso ajustado a la vez. Parecía una eternidad antes de que él me deja mover de nuevo. Y poco a poco, fui capaz de tirar y salir de él, hasta que por fin, yo lo tuve a mis órdenes retorciéndose de placer.

Me sumergí en él una y otra vez, su voz dulce gritando mi nombre en éxtasis. Podía sentir la presión familiar, y sabía que estaba cerca de su liberación. Me agarró su miembro y se bombea a tiempo para mis propios impulsos. Me agaché para que nuestros labios chocaron una vez más.

Abrí los ojos y miré la mano. Yo había cum ya, el líquido lechoso que gotea en mis pantalones. Oh, Dios, cómo me gustaría poder volver atrás y cambiar la forma en que la noche que pasó realmente. Me senté, respirando con dificultad, y se sonrojó. Si sólo Sora sabía lo mucho que aún se preocupaba por él.

Quizás Axel sabría una manera de hacerle saber? Me pregunté, levantándome a mí mismo limpiar. Me iba a casa, y si todavía estaba despierto, le pregunte al respecto.

Sonreí para mí cuando salí por la puerta trasera, y me metí en mi coche.


	5. Chapter 5

Las ventanas estaban a oscuras cuando llegué a casa. Sora no podría estar dormido, ¿verdad? Me preguntó con incredulidad mientras caminaba a través de la puerta principal. Me asomé la cabeza en la sala de estar, y se echó a reír cuando escuché ronquidos suaves provenientes del sofá. Así lo hizo dormir todo el día. No podía esperar a Roxas llegar a casa y ver esto.

Caminé alrededor de los muebles en la oscuridad al frente del sofá y miró hacia abajo a un todavía durmiendo plácidamente Sora. Me alegraba de que por fin se sentía en paz suficiente para ponerse al día en su descanso. Me di cuenta de la manta que Roxas debe de haber puesto en él antes de salir se había caído, así que me acerqué y le tiró de nuevo sobre él. Cuando lo hice, sin embargo, Sora ronquidos cesaron, y sus ojos se abrieron.

Él murmuró aturdida, "Lo siento, Axel ... lo que me duerma?"

"Si ... todo el día. ¿Te sientes mejor?" -Le pregunté, riéndose de su reacción.

"¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo?" -preguntó sentándose lentamente. "¿Qué hora es?"

Eché un vistazo al reloj sobre la pared y dijo: "Barrio" hasta las once. "

Se frotó los ojos tratando de despertar más. Me senté a su lado y suspiró. Una vez que él parecía más despierto me preguntó: "Así que ... sentir mejor?"

Blushing, asintió. Después de unos momentos de silencio, miró alrededor y preguntó: "¿Dónde está Roxas?"

"Oh, él está cerrando la tienda."

Otro silencio, y luego me decidí a tener un poco de diversión.

"Roxas" muy contento de venir aquí ... "

Como sospechaba, cabeza de Sora arrebatado a arreglarme con sorprendidos ojos muy abiertos. Sonreí.

"No creo que alguna vez realmente olvidé de ti, ya sabes ..." añadí. Se sonrojó de nuevo y se volvió.

"Lo siento ... Yo sé que ustedes dos van a salir, y"

La decisión de ser audaz, me extendió la mano y tomó la barbilla en la mano, convirtiéndolo de nuevo a mirarme a los ojos. Él chilló y tartamudeó, "A-Axel, WH-¿qué estás-?"

"No me importa ..." murmuré con voz ronca, inclinándose ligeramente. Podía sentir temblar. "Yo no creo que esté por encima de él, ya sea ..."

Este fue el momento decisivo. ¿Qué hacer Sora? Me dijo mientras me miraba profundamente a los ojos de zafiro. Por un segundo, pensé que estaba a punto de alejarse, pero para mi gusto, cambió de opinión y se congeló. Luego le preguntó inesperadamente: "Si os he dicho que me seguía gustando Roxas ... ¿qué te parece?"

Me sonrió y dijo: "Creo que sería caliente ..."

Una sonrisa de los suyos aparecieron las comisuras de su boca. Para mi sorpresa, sentí sus manos me empujan de nuevo en el sofá, mientras sus piernas a horcajadas sobre mí. Él preguntó: "Así que usted y él tienen una relación abierta?"

"Algo así ..." dije, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas. "Creemos en el amor más de una persona ..."

Justo en ese momento, fue como si una luz hace clic en su cabeza. En la luz de la luna oscura, vi que las lágrimas formaron y le susurró: "Así que está bien ..."

Yo sabía que esto era lo que le había estado molestando. La confusión acerca de sentir amor por Roxas apenas después de romper ... debe de haber sido difícil. Me puse una mano detrás de su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo para que nuestros frentes se tocaron y me susurró tiernamente: "... Está bien ..."

Podía sentir sus lágrimas plop en mi camisa mientras lloraba de felicidad. Cuando había calmado lo suficiente, murmuró con voz espesa, "Sabes ... creo que estoy empezando a gustarme, también ..."

"Bien, porque me caes bien ..."

Él se rió y se acurrucó en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo disfrutaba de la sensación. Sin duda no fue como con Roxas. Pero eso no lo hace menos o más especial. Tenía su propio encanto. Ahora definitivamente no podía esperar a llegar a casa Roxas.

"Ahora tengo a todos a mí mismo ..."

Mi estómago parecía girar mientras sus manos recorrió mi estómago y el pecho. Apreté los ojos cerrados y le dejó salirse con la suya conmigo. Él arrancó mi ropa sin piedad, sus labios adjuntar a mi piel justo por encima de mi pezón, haciendo que mi grito. Yo entrelazados los dedos en su pelo, tirando ligeramente mientras sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda para acariciar mi trasero.

"Usted ha querido esto, ¿verdad?" Ansem preguntó con brusquedad, moler sus caderas contra las mías. Gemí en la fricción. Él miró de reojo hacia mí y obligó a la boca junto con la lengua profundizar. Un rastro de saliva se extendía entre nosotros como nos separamos.

"Es una pena que tu novio no podría estar aquí. Estaba empezando a pensar que deberíamos conseguir su culo dulce en algunas de nuestras acciones ..."

Era como si sólo hubieran abofeteado en la cara.

"En realidad ... a llamar a él, ahora. Apuesto a que si le dices que lo quieres, él vendrá arrastrándose de vuelta."

Mi pecho parecía a punto de estallar en el fuego de la ira.

"Voy a dejar que lo tienen después le he calentado. Luego I'Ll-"

Sin pensarlo un momento, me apretó la mano en un puño y se conecta con el lado de la cara de Ansem. Me quedé respirando con dificultad, la furia todavía corría por mi cuerpo, mirando hacia él. Su cabello cubría su rostro, pero poco a poco, se volvió hacia atrás, la mirada en sus ojos ambarinos me hace temblar.

"Riku, Riku ..." él chasqueó la lengua, las manos de repente agarrando mis brazos con fuerza. "Vas a desear no haber hecho eso ..."

Él me empujó bruscamente, y me caí, mi espalda golpeando el suelo y golpeando el viento fuera de mí. Él estaba en mí otra vez en sus manos otro segundo, ahora alrededor de mi garganta. Me atraganté, pateando las piernas violentamente, y arañando él. Sus ojos eran salvajes con una mezcla de lujuria y la ira. Yo sólo había lo había visto así una vez. Fue cuando yo había tratado de decirle que ya no quería una aventura, cuando empezamos a tener relaciones sexuales. Me había apoyado contra una pared, me dio vuelta aproximadamente alrededor, me ataron las manos con su cinturón, y me cogió justo en la trastienda de la oficina.

"¿Dónde más vas a sentir este tipo de placer?" le había preguntado bruscamente, con una mano todavía en mi garganta cuando tiró de mi miembro.

Ahora me pregunté: sin Sora, donde estaba yo nunca vamos a encontrar nuestro tipo de amor? Ahora me di cuenta de que yo era el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que Ansem convencerme de que yo no podría vivir sin él? ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso a Sora?

Con determinación renovada, me fulminó con la mirada, y le dieron patadas en la ingle tan duro como pude. Él gimió de dolor, se doblaron, y salió de mí, agarrando sus genitales. Me levanté rápidamente, frotando mi garganta cuando me fui. Antes de irme, le miró por última vez, y gruñó: "Nunca voy a dejar que te toque Sora ..."

Me escupió en él con disgusto y caminó alrededor de él a mi coche. Rápidamente, me entró, comenzó la ignición, y se dirigió por la calle. Eché un vistazo al reloj. Leyó tres y media de la mañana. ¿Dónde puedo ir? Mis pensamientos corrían, pero no pude conseguir que ralentizar el tiempo suficiente para mí para pensar con claridad. Todo lo que yo podía manejar era concentrarse en lo mal que me hubiera gustado que sabía dónde estaba Sora.

Podía sentir las lágrimas calientes picaban los ojos mientras corría a lo largo.

Me arruinado mi cerebro. ¿Dónde podría haber ido? Estaba pasando la entrada a la autopista cuando me di cuenta ...

Eché un vistazo al reloj en mi coche. Era más de medianoche. Axel deben estar preocupados ya que no lo había hecho en casa todavía. Entré en el camino de entrada y apagó el motor. Sólo había una luz encendida. Venía de la ventana de la habitación de invitados. Sora debe ser, entonces. Suspiré, dándose cuenta de que no debe haber dormido por mucho tiempo.

Me dirigí a la casa, ir poco a poco ya que estaba tan oscuro, y se dirigió a la puerta. Podía oír voces. Axel debe estar tambié vez se quedó despierto para asegurarse de que yo llegara a casa ¿de acuerdo? Sonreí mientras abría la puerta.

"Roxas, has vuelto!" Sora gritó, inmediatamente salta de la cama y corriendo hacia mí. Luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

"Hey ..." Axel dijo desde la cama, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tartamudeé, "S-Sora, WH-¿qué estás-?"

Y entonces pensé que mi corazón iba a explotar. Increíblemente suaves y húmedos labios estaban presionando contra la mí de Sora. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era para darle un beso. Mis piernas se volvió inmediatamente a la gelatina, y caí hacia atrás, Sora cae conmigo. Aterrizó entre mis piernas, todavía apretado contra mí. Me gritó: "Usted acaba de besarme!"

"Aw, Sora, ¿por qué te vas a hacer eso? Teníamos un plan!" Axel gimió, empujando a sí mismo fuera de la cama para venir pie a mi lado.

Sora sonrió y se sonrojó murmurando: "Lo siento, no pude evitarlo ..."

Yo estaba tan confundido.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Le pregunté a mi cara caliente.

Sora y Axel compartió una sonrisa antes de Axel dijo: "Bueno, Rox, Sora y yo empezamos a hablar ... y me dijo que todavía tenía una sorta cosa para ti. Así que pensé que debía hablarle de sus sentimientos, y, Bueno, aquí estamos ... "

Yo abría hacia él, entonces Sora, y le preguntó sorprendido completamente tomado "Y aún me quieres ...?"

Ahora Sora era grave. Él me miró a los ojos y asintió. Sin pensarlo, me extendió la mano, agarró el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia abajo para que nuestros labios chocaron una vez más. Era como si todo desapareció, y todo estaba allí, fueron nuestros labios moviéndose contra la otra. Podía sentir mi necesidad de que cada vez más, y desesperadamente, le acercó más, presionándolo dentro de mí. Él gimió cuando nuestros despertares frotó uno contra el otro.

Sin previo aviso, sentí un fuerte brazo tirando de nosotros aparte. Traté de luchar en señal de protesta, pero cuando levanté la vista y vi a Axel Le sonreí tímidamente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la expresión de su cara y tuvo que reprimir una risita. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía y quieren intenso, su mandíbula estaba establecido, y un fuerte rubor había vuelto la cara roja brillante conjunto. Me echó un vistazo a sus pantalones y vio un gran problema.

Sin decir una palabra, izó Sora y yo arriba y debajo de los brazos, nos llevó a la cama, y nos arrojó sobre él. Me apoyé en los codos y vi los ojos llenos de deseo de Axel. Sonreí, el tiempo que le reembolse los últimos días.

Dio un paso hacia nosotros, pero yo le echaba en el intestino con el pie y sacudí la cabeza burlonamente. Él parecía tener lo que yo iba para y frunció el ceño. Me reí y puse mis brazos alrededor de un confuso Sora, tirando de él a ras de mi cuerpo. Casi se me olvida mi propio plan, sintiéndolo tan cerca de mí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

"Sora ...?" Me preguntó en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza alta por lo que nuestros ojos se encontraron. "¿Quieres dar nuestro Axel aquí un pequeño show?"

Travesura inmediatamente inundó sus ojos. Él asintió con entusiasmo, dando Axel una mirada por encima del hombro antes de agarrar la parte de atrás de mi cuello con avidez. Nuestros labios chocaron, y de inmediato sentí que mi cuerpo reacciona. Su tacto suave, su aliento caliente, todo él me estaba volviendo loco. Mis manos estaban por todas partes en él, recordando.

"Mnn, Roxas ...!" él abrió la boca en un momento dado, mi mano tirando de su culo, que se extiende su agujero. Me metí un vistazo por encima a Axel y vio que se había instalado en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación, los ojos de beber en todo lo que estábamos haciendo. Me sonrió y dijo: "te gusta lo que ves?"

Me devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas y le dijo: "Más de lo que crees."

Sora justo en ese momento, que se encuentra un punto sensible justo encima de mi clavícula. Lo agarró y gimió, sintiendo mi ingle apriete. Sus manos se movían a mi camisa y comenzó a tirar para arriba. Él susurró en mi piel "Demasiada ropa ..."

Inmediatamente comencé a ayudarlo. Pronto, estábamos sentados en frente de la otra, completamente desnuda ... por primera vez. Respiré lentamente, desconcertado completamente tomada por lo hermosa que se veía. Cualquier cosa de mi imaginación acababa de ser destrozada. Mi mano temblorosa, me extendió la mano y pasé la mano por el pecho liso y abajo de su lado antes de moverse a la parte baja de su espalda. Me senté por un momento, mirando a los ojos, pidiendo silenciosamente si todavía estaba bien.

Mi respuesta fue un suave beso, su mano agarrando mi otra muñeca y tirando de mi mano hacia su miembro. Cerré los ojos, y cuando mi mano lo tocó, se estremeció ambos. Su mano nunca dejaron los míos, de hecho, él fue el que me guía. Por último, no podía soportarlo, tenía que probarlo. Rápidamente le empujó para que su espalda golpeó el tablero trasero, y luego bajé mi boca sobre su miembro.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, me presiona más lejos. Llamó a Axel sin aliento, "Se siente tan bien ...!"

Sonreí y zumbaban mi gratitud por el cumplido, haciéndole retorcerse. Miré a Sora y vio a sus ojos nublados y desenfocados, las mejillas encendidas, mordiéndose el labio, manteniendo contacto visual con Axel. Axel me vio, se había quitado los pantalones, y ahora estaba acariciando su polla dura, con los ojos fijos en nosotros.

Continuamos así, felizmente ahogando en un placer. Eso es hasta que Sora empezó jadeando mi nombre, su íntimo entonces cuando Axel gritó: "Oye Sora, ¿por qué no probar el plan, ahora? Quiero volver a mi Roxie poco por hacerme esperar."

Me senté, mis cejas tejido en la preocupación y la confusión como Sora me empujó suavemente. Axel se colocó detrás de él y se pasó las manos por el pecho liso, inclinándose a su oído. Sora simplemente se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos é saliva. Axel susurró algo al oído de Sora antes de entrar a su alrededor y detrás de mí. Sus manos se deslizó por mi medio.

Me estremecí, ya que sus fuertes manos trabajó sobre mi estómago, las burlas de la piel justo por encima de mi miembro erecto. Involuntariamente, me echó hacia atrás en su contra. Él gimió de placer cuando mi culo apretado contra su polla. Sus manos vagaban por encima de mi pecho y se burlaban de mis pezones suavemente. A través de la bruma de sorpresa y placer, me di Sora avanza poco a poco hacia mí a cuatro patas.

"Te vas a sentir tan bien ... Roxas lo prometo ..." Sora susurró besando su camino hacia el estómago a la cabeza de mi un grito ahogado mientras su boca se deslizó otra vez, me envuelve en calor. Mis caderas quería animarse en su contra, pero rápidamente me empujó hacia abajo, con los pulgares de trabajo lentos círculos sensuales para calmarme.

Axel, mientras tanto, había trabajado una de sus manos hacia abajo y detrás de mí, sus dedos largos y delgados sondeando suavemente en mi entrada. Inesperadamente, mordisqueaba mi oído y susurró con voz ronca: "¿Vas a acabar por nosotros, Roxie? ... Yo sé que quieres ..."

Gemí.

Él lo tomó como la iniciativa para empezar preparando mi agujero. Era increíble, sentir tanto placer a partir de dos lugares. Axel_y_ Sora estaban haciendo el amor a mí al mismo tiempo. Jugaban conmigo durante horas, y yo no podía hacer nada en sus brazos. Sora me besó con ternura, susurrando palabras de amor mientras me chupado, o cabalgando sobre mi polla. Axel sexy murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome sonrojar y retorcerse mientras golpeaba a mí.

En el momento en que me dejaron acabar, me pasó por completo. Me desplomé sobre la cama, sudoroso, con los ojos medio tapados, y jadeando. Suave mano de Sora contra mi mejilla sentía bien como él se acostó a mi lado. Le pidió a Axel en cuestión, "¿Crees que lo sobre-hizo?"

Axel se echó a reír y dijo alegremente, que está detrás de mí y acariciando mi lado, "De ninguna manera ... era exactamente lo que ha estado soñando ..."

Sora presionó su cabeza contra mi frente y suspiró con satisfacción. He encontrado la fuerza para envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirar de él más y soñoliento murmullo: "Gracias ..."

Me di cuenta de Axel estaba sonriendo, incluso sin mirarlo. Fue sin duda satisfechos con su trabajo práctico. Y ... también yo

Me quedé dormido casi al instante después de que el pensamiento pasó por mi mente.


	6. Chapter 6

Me sacudió como la torre del reloj a pocas cuadras empezó sonando, mi cabeza golpeó el techo del coche. Gemí y le puso una mano en la cabeza palpitante, al tratar de trabajar el pliegue de mi cuello. Después de la octava campanada, yo estaba completamente despierto. Había dejado el coche a las afueras de un mercado después de entrar en Villa Crepúsculo, a las siete, decidiendo que una siesta me haría algún bien. Ahora era el momento de encontrar Sora.

Salí del coche en el aire de la madrugada fría, inmediatamente despierta el resto del camino. Temblando, me dirigí a la calle a la cabina telefónica más cercana y cogió la guía telefónica. Repasé las páginas frenéticamente. Él tiene que estar aquí!

Y ahí estaba. La dirección del Sora Roxas siempre hablamos. Fue en el otro lado de la ciudad. Cerré el libro rápidamente y volvió al coche. Yo podría estar allí en media hora si me condujo rápidamente. Me limpié mis ojos, las lágrimas cayendo sin control, ahora. Lo siento Sora.

Cuando llegué a la casa, sentía que no podía subir las escaleras hasta la puerta lo suficientemente rápido. Pero mi mano se calmó cuando llegué a la puerta. La duda y el miedo me paralizó. ¿Qué pasa si Sora no me lo perdonaría?

Yo tenía que intentarlo. Él era todo lo que tenía.

Decididamente, apreté el botón, el volteo de campanas en toda la casa. Fue un momento antes de que pudiera oír cualquier agitación. Recordé que yo había estado llorando y rápidamente me limpiaron y cuando la persona se abrieron paso a través de la casa hasta la puerta. Pero, cuando se abrió, sentí que mi pecho apretar. De pie frente a mí, no era Sora o Roxas.

"Axel ..." Respiré asombrado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Entonces él me dijo: "Bueno, bueno ... long time no see, eh Riku?"

Yo abría hacia él. Axel, el Axel mismo que yo había tenido que salir para ir a las Islas del Destino y hacer mi trabajo, estaba de pie sonriendo hacia mí. Me preguntó con incredulidad: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Su sonrisa creció más que lo que le pedía: "Yo debería preguntarte eso."

Mi boca se cerró al instante, al recordar por qué había venido. Le dije: "Estoy aquí para ver a Sora."

Todos los rastros de diversión se desvaneció. En lugar de ello me miró con incredulidad. Él dijo en voz baja: "Así que usted es el que se fue ..."

"Es aquí, entonces?" -Le pregunté, dando un paso adelante.

Axel mano sobre mi pecho me detuve en seco. Me miró a los ojos y vio la tristeza. Murmuró: "Yo no puedo dejarte entrar ..."

"Axel, tengo que verlo! Yo-"

"Sabes ... realmente hacerle daño. Él ha sido un desastre desde que llegó. Puedo ser cruel a veces demasiado, Riku ... pero no_que_ cruel ... "

Él me empujó suavemente hacia atrás, y se puso de lleno en la puerta, bloqueando cualquier forma de entrar yo estaba, los ojos fijos en el suelo, los puños apretados en señal de frustración. Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, así que no lo miró. Me dijo con los dientes apretados, "Axel ... no lo entiendo. Sólo tengo que explicarle lo que pasó. Yo sólo ..."

Las lágrimas se desbordaron, a continuación, cortar el último de mi frase. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo, rechinando los dientes en silencio, tratando de obtener una bodega de mí mismo. Entonces, cuando me di cuenta que no podía parar, me miró y dijo con voz espesa, "Él significa mucho para mí, no puedo dejar que terminara de esta manera!"

Él se sorprendió al verme tan emocional. Aun cuando habíamos estado saliendo, yo nunca había perdido el control de mis sentimientos tanto. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Le dolía. Agarré mi pecho y jadeaba, tratando de detener el flujo de las lágrimas.

"R-Riku ... ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello ...?" Axel le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Me toqué la garganta y de repente recordé Ansem me ahogo ... tratando de violar de nuevo. Mis piernas se doblaron y caí de rodillas sin previo aviso. Todo esto era demasiado abrumador. ¿Por qué se me pega ahora? Necesitaba hablar con Sora!

"Riku, ¿estás bien? ¿Está herido? ¿Quién te hizo eso?"

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Traté de formar las palabras, pero no salió nada, excepto un gemido de inspiraciones fueron llegando en cortos jadeos, las lágrimas borrando mi visión terriblemente. Extendí la mano a ciegas, y sintió la mano de Axel medidas drásticas sobre la mía. Se arrodilló frente a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Riku, tienes que calmarte! Eres hiperventilando ..." Dijo que el miedo claro en su voz.

Lo intenté, pero cuanto más lo hizo, peor lo tiene. Por último, Axel me alzaron, con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, el otro poniendo mi brazo por encima del hombro de apoyo y me llevó con cuidado por las escaleras. Luché contra él débilmente. Sora estaba de nuevo allí! Él parecía saber lo que estaba pensando y dijo: "Usted tiene que asentarse, y dime lo que está pasando, en primer lugar. Hay mejor que tengas una buena razón para romper su corazón, Riku ..."

Asentí con la cabeza, concentrándose en conseguir mi respiración bajo control mientras me condujo por la calle a una cafetería cercana. Cuando me había calmado lo suficiente, me tomó de un trago el agua se puso delante de mí, y comenzó a explicar lo que había estado sucediendo durante los últimos meses.

"Yo ... no me di cuenta de que era ... la manipulación de mí." Me dijo con voz temblorosa. "Pensé que Sora estaría mejor si yo lo mantuvo a distancia. No podía dejar que él sea ... en ruinas."

Axel se sentó en silencio delante de mí. No me atrevía a mirar hacia arriba.

"Cuando Sora se fue, él me mató. Pero, me alegré de que no estaba en peligro nunca más. Así que traté de olvidarme de él, y seguir con mi vida." Las lágrimas que yo pensé que había terminado con aparecieron una vez más. "A-Y ... entonces Ansem me llamó anoche. Dijo que estaba contento de que me tenía toda para él ..."

Me froté el cuello antes de despejar la garganta y continúa, "H-él me estaba tocando ... me dijo que debería haber mantenido Sora a su alrededor ... me enojé, s-lo que lo golpeó. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a ahorcarme ..."

Podía sentir tenso Axel desde el otro lado de la mesa. Continué: "Yo le di una patada y se escapó. Ahí fue cuando me vine aquí ... Axel, tienes que creerme. Pensé Sora'd estado en peligro de mí ... pero era Ansem todo el tiempo! Yo sólo estaba tratando de proteger a Sora. Nunca quise hacerle daño! "

Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos, sollozos silenciosos wracking mi cuerpo. Yo estaba tan cansado. Ahora que lo dice todo en voz alta, parecía aún más terrible de lo que había sido en persona. Yo era débil. Eso es lo que todo se reduce a. No me había dado cuenta Axel se había levantado de su silla hasta que sentí su envoltura protectora brazos alrededor de mí. Mi aliento en mi garganta mientras murmuraba: "Te creo Riku ... Estoy contenta de que estés bien ..."

Me aferré a él y hundió la cara en la parte delantera de su camisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido segura; sentía amado. Me llevó en su olor y se acordó de todos los buenos momentos que teníamos juntos. Él había sido mi primer amor.

Nos quedamos así hasta que me sentí tranquilo otra vez. Luego se incorporó y le preguntó: "¿Cómo me va a decir a Sora? Nunca me perdonará ..."

"Usted se sorprendería de lo que su pequeño amante puede aceptar ...", dijo, el brillo de sus ojos haciendo alusión a algo importante.

Levanté una ceja en intereses. Él se limitó a sonreír y empezó a hablarme de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

Axel no estaba en la casa cuando me desperté. Roxas dijo que tenía que haber salido a correr. Me sonrojé y asintió con la cabeza, recogiendo en un lugar en el edredón. Roxas se sentó en la cama y murmuró en voz baja, "Sora ... ¿estás bien ...?"

Mi cabeza se levantó, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me chilló: "¿Qué?"

"Yo ... quiero decir, simplemente ... anoche ... y Riku ... Me preguntaba si estabas bien ..."

Apartó la mirada, avergonzado, con las manos apretando en la hoja en su regazo. _Estaba_ yo bien? Busqué en mi corazón para nada, y me di cuenta de que lo que Axel había dicho, lo había hecho bien. Me sonrió y dijo tímidamente: "Axel me dijo ayer que estaba bien ... amar a más de una persona. Y, que yo tenía que ustedes dos para que me ayude ..."

Poco a poco, se volvió hacia mí y continué, llegando a más y ahuecando su mejilla con mi mano, "Así que, sí ... estoy bien, ahora ..."

Buscó mis ojos durante el mayor momento, por fin ver en ella lo que estaba buscando. Se apoyó en mi tacto y cerró los ojos suspirando alegremente. Entonces ubicado en la calidez de su abrazo y se acurrucó con él bajo las sábanas por la mañana temprano hasta que el sol comenzó en horas pico por la ventana.

Roxas se incorporó y exclamó: "¿Qué tal un desayuno?"

Yo le sonrió, disfrutando de lo guapo que se veía en la luz. Los rayos danzaban sobre su piel y brillaba en su pelo, que lo hace lucir como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Me eché a reír y se sentó también, fijando mis ojos en los suyos, "¡Sí!"

Rápidamente se puso ropa y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. Nos reímos y hablamos todo el tiempo que hizo huevos revueltos. Apenas se percató cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Roxas estaba de pie detrás de mí, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras agita los huevos en la sartén. Él murmuró seductoramente al oído: "¿Crees que Axel le importaría un polvo rápido por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar?"

Me reí y le golpeó lejos con mi espátula juguetonamente. Se volvió la risa en su propia lengua. Llamé a mi castigador hombro: "Tú sigue hablando así y no se va a ninguna comida!"

Cuando él no respondió, me di la curiosidad. Se quedó congelado a un paso más allá de mí, bloqueando el arco que conducía a la sala de estar. Me acerqué por detrás y le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda pidiendo cuestión, "¿Qué pasa, Rox ...?"

El último de mi pregunta murió en mi garganta cuando vi a lo que estaba boquiabierto. Era como si mi alma estaba siendo arrastrada hacia atrás y hacia atrás, y hacia atrás hasta que perdí toda sensación en mi cuerpo. De pie detrás del sofá, junto a un Axel en silencio ...

"Riku ...?"

Antes de que pudiera conseguir un asimiento de mí mismo, mi visión se volvió negro y caí hacia adelante, sucumbiendo a los sentimientos abrumadores corriendo a través de mi corazón y la mente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de vez en cuando, y me gustaría oír retazos de conversación, gritando furiosamente Roxas, Axel tratando de decir algo sobre el tumulto, y Riku ...

¿Podría ser esto que me pasa? Justo cuando pensé que había calculado todo!

Me di la vuelta a mi lado y me tocó la frente cumplir con una superficie fría. Parpadeo blearily, me senté un poco y vi que estaba en la trastienda de la tienda de skate. La almohada me había acostado se había deslizado en el sofá y ahora yacía en el frente se había apretado contra el brazo de metal del sofá. Se incorporó y me froté los ojos.

Me sentía viejo, de repente. Me dolía el cuerpo por el dolor y la frustración. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que Roxas no estaba allí conmigo. Él debe ser en el suelo. Pero el reloj en la pared adyacente dijo que era hora de cerrar bien pasado. Así que, ¿dónde estaba mi Roxas?

Me levanté, vacilante haciendo mi camino con las piernas temblorosas. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, al igual que en la sala de descanso. Cautelosamente me llamó, "Roxas ...?"

No hay respuesta. Di un paso fuera del área de mercancías a las rampas de patinaje, siguiendo el instinto. Pronto lo encontré, sentado encima de la rampa más alta, con las piernas colgando por la borda. No levantó la cabeza para mirarme, sólo siguió mirando fijamente hacia abajo en la base de la misma. Me subí a un lado y se acercó a él. No dije nada cuando me senté a su lado.

Solamente después de haber resuelto Qué dijo scratchily ", mantuvo Axel Ri-... _él_ hacia la casa ... dice que necesita hablar con él ... le dije que mierda y te trajo aquí ... "

Sonreí para mí mismo, a pesar de la situación. Siempre mirando hacia fuera para mí, mis Roxas ...

Tentativamente puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Él se tensó un poco en mi tacto, pero con el tiempo, puso su mano sobre la mía. Nos sentamos allí durante lo que parecieron horas antes de que él dijo casi en voz demasiado baja para oír: "No puedo creer Axel haría eso ..."

Mis ceño fruncido por la concentración. ¿Tiene Axel saber Riku?

"Sora ...?" Roxas preguntó vacilante, todavía no me miraba. "... ¿Se ... _se_ sale con nadie ...? "

Recordé a través de todas nuestras conversaciones y encontró la respuesta alrededor de un mes antes de que él comenzó a crecer distante. Habíamos estado felizmente saliendo por cerca de cinco meses, y finalmente se armó de valor para preguntar: "Oye, Riku ... cuando llegó a las Islas del Destino ... qué te fuiste a nadie atrás en Villa Crepúsculo?"

Recordé que él se había convertido en rígido en mis palabras, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y sonrió diciendo: "Eso está en el pasado, ahora ..."

Yo la había dejado así. Ahora desearía no haberlo hecho.

Negué con la cabeza en la derrota. Todo esto era demasiado. Agarré la mano de Roxas sólo un poco más apretado. Tal vez todo va a volar otra vez, y vamos a volver a ser como era? Eché un vistazo a Roxas por el rabillo de mi ojo, y vio su mandíbula trabajando en la ira y la frustración. No creo que podamos. Axel me duele trayendo Riku, pero ...

"Roxas ... siento lo de Axel ..." susurré, volviéndose hacia él.

Ahora él se encogió de mí. Nunca fue una demostración de cómo se sentía. Pero, se aferró a él, y se inclinó hacia él, diciendo de nuevo, "Lo siento, Roxas ..."

Me sorprendí cuando vi su terquedad de pronto se desvanecen en la derrota y el dolor. Las lágrimas se extendió y por sus mejillas mientras le susurraba con voz espesa, "¿Por qué haría eso?"

Él se preocupa mucho por los dos. Lo recogido en mis brazos cuando sentí las lágrimas de mis mis propios ojos que ó por lo que parecieron horas antes de que él deriva apagado. Con cuidado, le tiró encima y lejos de la orilla, y se deslizó en silencio. Cuando llegué al coche de Roxas que sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Tenía que averiguar la verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

Me senté con Axel ansiosamente en su sala de estar. Miré hacia él como él voltea otra página en su libro. Le pregunté: "¿Cómo te sientas ahí?"

Sus ojos se arrancó de las páginas y fijos en mí intensamente. Me quedé inmóvil por un momento, como dijo con dureza: "Porque, Riku, sólo probablemente se rompió su corazón que le traen aquí ... necesitan tiempo ..."

Bajé la cabeza en la derrota y se dejó caer en la silla sin decir una palabra. Yo era un idiota todavía. Justo cuando pensaba que había cambiado. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, pero los detuvo tercamente. Sin embargo, Axel se dio cuenta y se levantó, llegando a mi lado, y tirando de mí hacia su centro. Me senté allí por un tiempo, luchando con mis emociones. Por último, me las había metido bajo el control suficiente para murmurar con voz espesa, "Lo siento ..."

Axel me soltó, pero no se movió lejos. En su lugar, se arrodilló a mi lado y me miró a los ojos y le preguntó: "Riku ... ¿todavía cuidar de _mí_ en absoluto ...? "

Me puse rígida, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos penetrantes esmeralda. ¿He? ¿Él? ¿Había estado esperando por mí todo este tiempo?

"A Axel-..." que respiraba.

Sus ojos brillaban hermosamente cuando comenzó inclinándose hacia mí. Una parte de mí realmente, realmente quería besarlo de nuevo, pero la otra parte me gritó que parar. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de mis labios, me encontré la fuerza en mis brazos para empujar suavemente lejos y susurrar: "Yo no puedo ... ¿y si Sora vuelve? Luego se sabría que era un bastardo infiel".

Se detuvo en seco, con los ojos aún llenos de la emoción peligrosa, y continuó mirándome fijamente. Pero después de un momento de tenso silencio, sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla con delicadeza. Ejecutar el pulgar a través de mi piel suavemente murmuró: "Está bien ..."

Me estremecí, amando lo que sentía en estos momentos. Afortunadamente, se levantó y volvió a su libro. No creo que me podría haber retenido por más tiempo si se hubiera mantenido tocarme. Y eso me preocupa.

Me senté en mi silla y suspiró suavemente, mirando el reloj de la pared, al otro lado de la habitación. Decía las once de la noche. Sora y Roxas se había ido ahora por un poco más de un día. Si Axel no me dejó ir a buscarlos pronto, creo que me volvería loco.

Oooooooooo

Las luces seguían encendidas me di cuenta de que yo estaba en la puerta. Me froté los brazos en un intento de ahuyentar a la noche fresca de otoño. Yo acababa de llegar en coche Roxas un minuto antes y ahora estaba debatiendo conmigo mismo.¿Debo realmente entrar? Tal vez debería volver atrás y obtener Roxas para el apoyo moral? ¿Me incluso ser capaz de hablar cuando me puse los ojos en Riku otra vez?

Por supuesto que tendría que ir pulg En caso contrario, este problema nunca se aclaró. De ninguna manera iba a ir a buscar Roxas. Es probable que empiece a luchar contra Riku si intentaba hablar conmigo. Y yo esperaba que yo pudiera hablar. Tenía que decirle que se largue de mi vida.

Se toma la decisión, me pisoteó con determinación hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre. No hubo ningún movimiento al principio, pero luego escuché el sonido de una voz ahogada de lo que yo pensaba que era la sala de estar. Esperé con ansiedad lo que parecía unos tres minutos antes de escuchar "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sora?" preguntó débilmente a través de la puerta.

¿Sabía Axel pensar que iba a pegarle? Negué con la cabeza y dijo: "Sólo me dejó entrar, Axel. Tengo que hablar con Riku."

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando al descubierto la única persona que realmente no quieren enfrentar. Tragué saliva y se abría hacia él. La luz del pasillo iluminado detrás de él, lo que hace que se vea como un halo alrededor de su silueta. Me quedé sin habla por un momento. Olvidando por completo por qué he vuelto. La visión de su figura encorvada, con los ojos tristes, esperando a que yo gritar de rabia fue quemado en mis ojos. Incluso cuando me miraba al suelo y murmuró: "¿Puedo pasar? ..."

Él asintió con la cabeza, y rápidamente se movió por él en la sala de estar y vio a Axel se desplomó en una silla, libro abierto sobre su regazo, roncando suavemente. Miré a mi alrededor para ver Riku señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la cocina un-lit. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó lentamente pulg Después de un momento, me tomé un respiro y le susurró: "Aquí vamos ..."

Estaba apoyado contra el mostrador, esperando para mí cuando entré Él no cumplió con la mirada, sin embargo. En cambio, él hizo un gesto a las sillas de la mesa. Me senté sin discutir, pero él no dijo nada. Yo estaba un poco preocupado. Por lo general, a estas alturas habría saltado con sus excusas, pero ... algo andaba mal.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí ...?" Le susurré.

Tiró un poco al oír el sonido de mi voz, pero respondió en voz baja: "Quería que supieras cuánto lo sentía ..."

" _Era_ ? " Me burlé. "Usted se mueve tan rápidamente. ¿Por qué no lo haces justo"

"No, no! Fue! Me refería yo!" le espetó, finalmente mirándome a los ojos. "Eso no salió bien! Estoy realmente-"

Podía sentir el ardor de las lágrimas. Era como en los últimos días no había sucedido; como nunca lo había dejado. -Grité, "¿Has siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba? ¿O era que estaban demasiado ocupados con los otros chicos que recordar que tenía yo en mi casa?"

Ensordecedor silencio seguido mi arrebato. Después de un momento, me di cuenta de que estaba de pie, respirando pesadamente, y volvió a sentarse. Tuve la suerte de una mirada hacia él y vio que tenía la cabeza entre las manos. Entrecerré los ojos y le preguntó con escepticismo: "¿Qué, estás llorando?"

No hay respuesta. Sólo una lágrima solitaria se desliza entre sus dedos, brillando en la luz suave. Mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente. En todo el tiempo de conocerlo, nunca había llorado. Mi mente parecía congelarse. ¿Fue todo esto realmente suceda?

"Lo siento mucho, Sora ... yo **_nunca_** quise hacerte daño ... "

"¿Crees que me engaña no me haría daño?" Le pregunté con incredulidad. "Tú no eres el mismo Riku ..."

"Yo no estaba ... pero yo soy diferente ahora. Ya sé lo que hice mal. Deja que te explique!"

Bajó las manos y me miró con tristeza, con las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas. Después de un debate rápido, que asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Parecía suspiro de alivio. Y entonces comenzó:

"Mi jefe en el trabajo ... decidió que le gustaba. No importaba que yo le había hecho. Él me quería de todos modos. Y él me había hecho. En ese momento pensé que lo dejé ir a través con él porque me gustaba ... y cuando te fuiste ... me di cuenta que era porque tenía miedo de él. "

Esto no era para nada lo que esperaba. Me miró boquiabierta de horror sobre él menos, ahora de pie recto, sin mirarme.

"Cuando empezó a violar ... me sentí sucio. Y cada vez que le tocó después de eso ... yo pensaba de él. No porque yo quería que fuera él, pero ... porque se sentía mal. Te estaba manchado. Quería ... no **_quiero_** protegerte. Es por eso que me acosté con otro hombre. " Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza como si oírse decirlo, lo hizo totalmente ridículo. "No podía hacer para que lo que hizo para mí ..."

"R-Riku ..." Yo respiraba, todo sentimiento dejando mi cuerpo en un instante. Yo no quería creerlo. Esto tenía que ser una especie de broma de mal gusto para atraerme de nuevo! De ninguna manera he podido dejar que algo como esto le suceda a él sin saber ...

Sonrió tristemente y se frotó el cuello como una distracción. Luego se mudó a los otros contadores más lejos de mí y murmuró: "Ya no soy digno de que, Sora ... Yo era débil. Nunca debí dejar que suceda. Me siento ..."

Me quedé una vez más, un dolor horrible de miedo corriendo a través de mí. Di un paso hacia él y le miró a las dos marcas oscuras en el cuello que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora y le preguntó con voz temblorosa, "R-Riku ... ¿Qué es eso en tu n-cuello?"

Él se quedó quieto, y me tomó más pasos hacia él. Cuando él no respondió de inmediato, le pregunté sorprendido: "Did ... ¿Sabía que el hombre haría eso a ti?"

Me dirigí hacia él, pero él se limitó a levantar la mano y me hizo señas de distancia. Dio un profundo suspiro tembloroso y dijo: "Por favor, no me compadezco. Eso no es lo que vine aquí. Vine a pedir disculpas, y asegúrese de que está bien ..."

Nos quedamos en silencio, el peso de todo presionando fuertemente en la cabeza, por lo que es nadar con indecisión. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndome saltar. Axel en el salón dejó escapar un grito ahogado, como lo hizo girar sobre mis talones. Mis ojos se centró rápidamente en la rubia jadeante en el camino de entrada.

"Roxas!" Lloré, al darse cuenta de que había corrido todo el camino hasta aquí en la tienda.

Una vez que se había concentrado en mi voz, se dirigió Axel pasado sin una palabra y en la cocina y gruñó: "¿Qué diablos, Sora?"

"Sólo tenía que explicar:" Riku comenzó, pero fue silenciado inmediatamente por Roxas corriendo hacia adelante y el aterrizaje de un gancho de derecha a la mejilla. Grité y me zambullí tras Riku gritando: "Roxas basta!"

Casi al instante, se congeló. Confusión inundó su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo a los dos de nosotros. Casi pasó un minuto antes de que hablara con una voz extrañamente calmada, "Así que has perdonado, ¿es eso? Ya veo ... así que eso significa hacer trampa y lo trata como una mierda realmente no importa en sus libros ..."

"Roxas ..." Axel comenzó, extendiendo la mano para tocarle el brazo.

Roxas se apartó de él, casi como si hubiera quedado quemado por su piel. Él se apartó de todos nosotros y murmuró, todavía con esa voz plana: "Ahora voy a volver con él, a su vida perfecta y se olvidan de nosotros ... sobre _mí_ ... "

Su voz se quebró, y sus pies se calmó de nuevo. Eso es lo que estaba pensando ... hice un movimiento hacia él y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

"Yo _nunca_ olvidarme de ti ". Empecé, dando otro paso cauteloso en su dirección. "Usted sabe que yo ... te amo demasiado como para hacerle eso a usted otra vez ..."

Podía sentir tenso Riku detrás de mí, pero no me importaba en ese momento. Una de las personas que me cuidaron al máximo en este mundo estaba sufriendo, y yo tenía que hacer algo. Roxas sacudió la cabeza violentamente, las lágrimas cayendo libremente ahora como lo apretó sus manos en puños.

"No puedo perderte otra vez ... no puedo ... no después de que acabo de regresar ..." sollozó, derrumbándose en el suelo. Fui hacia él de inmediato, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su forma estremecimiento arrullo suave.

Cuando no me pareció que tenía que dejar de llorar en cualquier momento pronto me dijo: "Riku sólo vino a decirme lo que pasó en el Destino ..."

Y me empezó a explicar todo lo que acababa de oír. Cuando terminé, Roxas poner hipo, la cabeza en mi regazo, con Axel acariciando su espalda confortablemente. Me agaché y me apretó la cara contra su cabellera rubia y le susurró: "Nadie me puede quitar, no ahora, no ... nunca."

Muy pronto, el sol comenzaba a elevarse, y decidimos que el sueño sería la mejor cosa que hacer antes de hablar nada más sobre esto. Sin decir una palabra, Riku se acercó al sofá y se acostó, dejando a Axel ya mí para llevar a Roxas explanación por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Una vez que habíamos conseguido lo acomodamos, Axel se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió: "Me voy a ir a la habitación de invitados. Usted se queda con él."

"Axel, espera"

Él negó con la cabeza, cortando el resto de mi frase apagado. Me tomó la mano por un breve momento, mirándome a los ojos y murmuró: "Todavía merece estar enojado por traer Riku aquí ..."

Luego dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome sola en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio y Roxas. Después de un momento, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse al lado de Roxas dormir a ratos en la cama. Me senté pesadamente.

"Si yo le creo ...?" Me preguntó en voz baja, acariciando el cabello suave Roxas. Su ceño fruncido, pero relajado una vez que me acostumbré a mi tacto.

Todo esto era demasiado. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me desperté lentamente, la sensación de las lágrimas secas en mi mejilla haciéndome gustaría poder volver a soñar. Todo había sido real, entonces. Axel había traicionado a Sora y Riku me interponga a la casa. Yo pensaba que lo había perdido cuando me desperté en la tienda y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la casa. Yo había dejado en un sprint muerto y llegó a la casa justo después de la medianoche. Yo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo ha ido por Sora'd, pero lo único que podía pensar era: "Él va a salir! Si las conversaciones Riku con él, va a dejarse atrapar por las mentiras y te olvidas de mí!"

Me froté los ojos bruscamente y miró a su alrededor. Sora, noté con alivio, todavía estaba aquí, tirado en la cama junto a mí, sus ronquidos suaves alborotaba el pelo colgando en su cara. Le aparté el mechón a un lado y se sentó, recogiendo mi la información que Sora me había dicho la noche anterior inundaron mi mente. Era difícil de clasificar. Yo no podía hacerlo por mí mismo, pero ¿quién podría hablar?

"Axel ..." Respiré, pensando en sus labios sonrientes y ojos brillantes esmeraldas. Él siempre me había entendido, aunque yo no tenía ningún sentido. El hecho de que él había traído aquí Riku estaba lejos de mi mente. Sólo tenía que hablar con mi mejor amigo.

Sin hacer ruido, salí de la cama y se acercó de puntillas a la puerta.

La casa estaba en silencio absoluto como me metí en la sala. Y me sorprendí al encontrar que mis pies caía suavemente mientras rellena a la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Lentamente, giré el pomo y empujó la puerta pulg Estaba oscuro cuando tomé un paso cauteloso interior.

"¿Quién es ...?" se oyó la voz de Axel atontado de la cama.

"Yo ..." susurré, casi con miedo de penetrar en la quietud del aire.

Axel pareció despertar al instante, rápidamente se sienta directamente en la cama. Vi el destello de sus ojos esmeralda en el resplandor de la alarma del reloj en la mesilla, y tragó saliva.

"Roxas ... ¿qué estás-" respiraba, hiriéndose off mitad de la frase.

"Déjame sólo te pido una cosa," empecé, deteniéndose a unos metros de él y tomar una respiración profunda. "¿Amas a Riku?"

Era casi doloroso lo tranquilo que era en el siguiente período de segundos. Entonces Axel murmuró, su voz tan pequeño que casi ni siquiera sonar como él: "Sí ..."

"Y confías en él?"

"Sí ..."

Miré hacia abajo a Axel, ahora se desplomó bajo el peso de su vergüenza. En todo nuestro tiempo juntos, nunca lo vi así. Era humillante. Sonreí con tristeza y le preguntó: "Más que yo?"

Axel levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con mi mirada, sus ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta en una derrota í.

"¿Crees que nuestra vida nunca va a salir bien? Ser menos complicado de lo que son ahora?" Le pregunté, caminando hacia su lado de la cama y sentarse pesadamente.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de contestar en voz baja, "No ... pero eso lo hace más interesante, ¿no te parece?"

No pude evitar dejar una risa amarga poco escapar de mis labios. Era difícil pensar que Axel y yo podría realmente se odian, pero yo no creo que nunca seré el mismo, ahora. Y ambos lo sabían.

"Vamos, hace frío en la cama con Sora ... a él le gusta robar las mantas." Me ofrecí, ya hacer mi camino a la puerta.

Siguió después sin decir palabra, y se metió en la cama en el otro lado de Sora, acurrucándose a él y tirando de él és de unos minutos, él se acercó y tomó mi mano. Yo simplemente se acurrucó en los brazos de Sora más, en silencio deseando tiempo para dar marcha atrás a cuando yo había sido feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando me desperté, me encontré con mis brazos envuelto firmemente alrededor de un suave ronquido Roxas. Había dormido bien? ¿Estaba enojado conmigo todavía? Lo atraje más cerca, respirando su aroma y saborear en ella. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle daño? Me daba vergüenza que lo dejé hace tantos años, y luego le dolía aún peor saber que nuestros sentimientos se habían desarrollado aún más estar de vuelta. Si yo fuera él, yo no me perdonaría tan fácilmente. Lamentablemente, me apartó, moviendo suavemente a levantarse de la cama y no le moleste el sueño que yo sabía que él necesitaba con urgencia. Su ceño fruncido por la falta repentina de calor, y murmuró algo en sueños. Por suerte, él no se despertó, simplemente agarró en el lugar donde había estado un momento antes.

"Lo siento Rox ... Sé que merecen ser tratados mucho mejor."

Antes de empezar a ser demasiado emocional, rápidamente pero tranquilamente se fue por la puerta de la sala, y luego por las escaleras donde encontré Axel y Riku en la sala de estar. Ellos no me vieron, así que simplemente estudiado. Riku se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza inclinada hacia su pelo se apartó de su cuello, dejando al descubierto los moretones negros se puso sobre él con una cámara Polaroid, preparándose para tomar una foto.

Eso no era lo que yo estaba viendo, sin embargo. Lo que yo estaba realmente concentrado en cómo interactuaban. Axel claramente estaba enamorado de Riku. Sus dedos suaves y palabras suaves dicho. Nunca había pensado que podría actuar así en torno a cualquiera. Riku también parecía estar albergando algunos sentimientos profundos por Axel y sus ojos nunca fueron muy buenos en ser engañoso.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Estábamos todos tan ridículamente grueso de cabeza.

Salimos de Villa Crepúsculo, Riku y yo, pensando que sería mejor para su y nuestro futuro, dejando atrás a personas que eran muy importantes para nosotros. Y tontamente, pensábamos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Me rompió el corazón, al igual que Riku. Encontramos otros, pensando que si sólo llena el vacío de lonielieness con amor, todo sigue pensé que había encontrado otra vez, deseaba que existen en más de un lugar.

Pero usted puede realmente sólo se enamoran una vez. Me preocupo por Riku y Axel tanto, mucho más que un montón de gente, pero lo que siento por Roxas es ... indescriptible. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?

Sin más tiempo que perder, me volví sobre mis talones y se dirigió directamente hacia atrás hasta donde Roxas todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Con cuidado, le cogió de nuevo en mis brazos y lo abrazó. Como suavemente como pude me susurró: "Oye, Rox, despierta ... Tengo que decirte algo importante ..."

"Mnn ..." gimió, los ojos todavía cerrados, pero moviendo sus manos en mi pecho mientras intentaba tranquilizarla volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

Tuve la tentación de dejarlo seguir durmiendo, pero esto era demasiado importante como para que yo no digo. Me deslizó su cuerpo inerte en mis brazos y lo sostuvo cerca, mi barbilla apoyada en sus cabellos rubios rebeldes. En la luz de la mañana, casi parecía brillar intensamente, y sentí que mi corazón deje de latir.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, preparándose para decir lo que necesitaba la manera correcta. Y sé que no se merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero todo mi ser gritó para mí tratar de todos modos. Por último, me susurró, acariciándole el brazo suavemente con el pulgar, "Roxas ... ayer por la noche, volví a hablar con Riku sin decirle a usted, y lo siento por eso."

Su cuerpo se había vuelto rígido en mis brazos, pero continué: "Pero, volví a decirle de una vez por todas que quiero seguir adelante. No quiero que te vayas. Y siento que he hice. Era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado y tenía el hombre perfecto. "

No dijo nada al principio, pero poco a poco, pude sentirlo estremecerse. Empecé y pidió que se trate, "Roxas?"

Pero él se limitó a mover la cabeza, ahogando un sollozo. Me relajé, dándose cuenta de que sólo estaba llorando. Él era sorprendentemente sensible. Me sonrió y susurró suavemente: "Yo siempre estaré contigo de ahora en adelante."

"Te amo, Sora ..." susurró con voz espesa, todavía tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Después de unos minutos de la celebración de unos a otros, y finalmente había calmado lo suficiente-le preguntó en voz baja, "Así que ... ¿qué vas a decir Riku ...?"

"Eso Acepto sus disculpas, y entender que lo que pasó fue horrible, pero que yo no puedo estar con él nunca más." Le respondí con facilidad, por fin sientes bien con la situación.

"Ya veo ..." murmuró Roxas. "... Axel estará encantado de escuchar eso."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Le pregunté a la evidente sorpresa en la voz.

Roxas miró y me sonrió diciendo: "Axel y yo ... no son realmente juntos. Y, puedo decir que todavía se preocupa por Riku, así que ..."

Me miró boquiabierto y le preguntó salvajemente: "Cuando se hizo de dos?"

"Ayer por la noche. Me desperté y me di cuenta que tenía que sacarlo del camino. Pero está bien, yo todavía lo amo, pero ... no es lo mismo que-" empezó a decir, pero se cortó apagado, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Sonreí alegremente y se inclinó mi cabeza, atrapando sus labios con la mía.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a comer algo ..." murmuré, separándose de mala gana después de escuchar mi estómago gruñe.

~ O ~

Roxas y Sora bajó las escaleras justo después de Riku y yo habíamos terminado de fotografiar sus heridas para la policí convenció a Riku para dejarme después de un par de horas discutiendo un lado a otro antes, cuando por primera vez había levantado. Riku miró con recelo por encima de los dos, y se retiró al otro lado de la sala de estar, fingiendo buscar algo en un bolso pequeño. Le gustaba jugar al mártir silencioso, sufrimiento. Sonreí, parte de mí todavía le gustaba eso de é le hizo ... lindo.

Roxas se detuvo por un momento, llegando a Sora que se había vuelto un poco roja y siguió a la cocina, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento. Era dolorosamente tenso entre los tres de ellos como el estrépito en la cocina poco a poco se convirtió en una deslumbrante olor de preparar el desayuno. Yo simplemente estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando por encima de mi libro a Riku sentado incómodamente en la silla más alejada de la cocina, sonriendo divertidamente a mí mismo. Me pregunto cómo todo esto va a resultar.

"¿Qué hay para desayunar ...?" Me llamó de repente, sobresaltando a Riku, para mi deleite.

Roxas asomó la cabeza, lanzando una mirada fugaz a Riku, y respondió, "patatas fritas, tomates cherry, carbonizados y los huevos."

Me sonrió hacia él y murmuró: "Suena muy bien ..."

Me devolvió la sonrisa con una sonrisa propia y desapareció de nuevo en la cocina. Fue muy entretenido ver disminución de Riku nivel de comodidad como el olor característico de los alimentos creció. Sabía que tendría que sentarse con los dos si quería comida, y por el aspecto de lo mucho que estaba sudando, que no le gustaba la idea. Así que cuando los chicos nos llamó para venir a comer, y Riku estaba, preparándose para hacer una excusa, me agarró del brazo y llamó alegremente, "¡Ya voy!"

Ni siquiera en él para mirar a mí como yo lo arrastró hasta la mesa pequeña divertida. Esto iba a ser interesante.

La comida era increíble. Yo estaba tan contento de Sora llegó. Ni Roxas ni yo sabía cocinar algo más complicado que los cereales, por lo que era prácticamente un regalo del cielo. Me tragó la comida casi demasiado rápido para disfrutar de ella, é con alegría y felicitó a Sora rubor en sus habilidades en la cocina. Me metí un vistazo rápido a Riku sentado a mi derecha y vi que apenas había tocado nada en el plato. Podía entender castigarte por algo, pero ... Riku no era tan simple como eso.

Sabía que había destruido su relación y de Sora, y se sentía responsable por ella. ¿Qué debería, considerando todas las cosas, pero siempre, sin falta, se quitó la culpa a un nivel completamente nuevo de tortura mismo. Antes, cuando habíamos estado saliendo, yo recuerdo haberme enfadado con él sólo una vez para tirar un folleto patinaje importante de accidentes. Después de que me había enfriado, me fui de nuevo a nuestro pequeño apartamento y lo encontró hurgando en el basurero afuera, llorando todavía.

De inmediato corrió hacia él y lo apartó diciéndole que estaba bien, que no tenía importancia. Sin embargo, él no se dejó de hablar o acercarse a mí durante casi un mes. Pero, para convencerlo de que realmente celebraron sin resentimientos, no dejaba de hablar con él, que tiene una cara conversaciones noche tras noche, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en mis brazos, me besa apasionadamente. Tuvimos el mejor sexo que nunca esa noche.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo; nunca lo dramático.

"Vamos, Riku, te lleva a la estación de policía para presentar el informe." Yo dije, tirando de mí de mis propios ía aliviado ante la perspectiva de salir de esta situación incómoda, pero un nuevo miedo brillaba en sus ojos ante la idea de que el hombre que lo lastimó.

Me sonrió tranquilizadora le Roxas antes de preguntar: "Usted me encargo de la tienda hoy?"

Él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Me levanté y me saludó con la mano sobre mi hombro para ellos, Riku por detrás de mí en silencio. Cuando estábamos en el coche, y se relajó había, pensé alegremente, me alegro de que haya vuelto.

~ O ~

"Me siento mal ..." murmuró Roxas, con las manos haciendo una pausa su lavado de los platos. "Pero, yo no sé qué decir, ¿sabes?"

Suspiré con tristeza y asintió. Este estaba resultando ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Se sentía como Riku no quería ni hablar con nosotros. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Me agarró la cabeza y cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en una solución. Roxas brazos alrededor de mis hombros eran un consuelo que tanto necesitan. Nos abrazamos cerca de otro, ambos se pregunta cómo remediar nuestra lengua trabada situación.

Y entonces se me ocurrió, me gritó: "¿Por qué no hacer que se sienta como en su casa?"

Roxas levantó una ceja y continuó: "¿Por qué no nos dirigimos a las Islas del Destino, obtener algunas de sus cosas de su casa, traerlo de vuelta aquí, y hacer una buena cena para los dos de ellos cuando regrese? De esa manera no se sentirá tan alienado ".

"Axel me gustaría que también ..." murmuró Roxas, pensativo, moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación de mi plan."Podríamos ir después del trabajo."

Y sólo tal vez, Axel y Riku puede redescubrir sensaciones perdidas. Interiormente, me saltó en señal de triunfo. Nuestras vidas se convertiría bien, incluso después de todo este dolor.

"Bueno, vamos a prisa y vístete, o vamos a llegar tarde!" Me dijo, espantando Roxas por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

Hoy ha sido un día ajetreado en la tienda. Roxas y se mantuvieron en gran demanda, sobre todo cuando la escuela se bajó y una ola de niños, incluidos los alborotadores favoritos Roxas, llegó en busca de nuevas artes de pesca.

"Oye, viejo!" ambos llamados en su espeluznante unísono, yendo directamente a las rampas.

Me sonrió y continuó plegable camisetas, viendo Roxas gritarles por el rabillo de mi ojo. Y cuando estaban cerrando, tuve que ahogar mi risa como bromeó un lado a otro. Roxas era de color rojo en la cara cuando finalmente cerró la puerta a los chicos riéndose. Él irrumpió en la trastienda. Seguí después, todavía riendo en voz baja.

Cuando vio mi cara cuando entré, él se dejó caer en el banco y suspiró. Llamó, pellizcando el puente de la nariz, "Un día, los voy a matar ..."

"Vamos", tranquilizó yo, sentado a su lado. "No están tan mal."

"Estamos hablando de los pequeños monstruos mismos ¿no?"

"Oh, cállate, tú sabes que le gustan."

Sacudió la cabeza con fervor, y cerró los ojos, echándose hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Me senté por un momento, mi diversión lentamente desapareciendo mientras lo miraba con asombro lo largo de Roxas. Era tan ... hermoso.¿Cómo iba yo nunca impresionado por él?

En un impulso, llegué a su alrededor, y le acarició el costado de su rostro, la piel suave como un melocotón maduro. Mi estómago se cambiaron un poco cuando estudié la delicada curva de su nariz, la forma suave de su frente, sus cabellos dorados relucientes casi en la penumbra contra su frente. ¿Cuál era este sentimiento? Me pregunté a mí mismo. Era como si todo mi cuerpo vibraba con ... queremos.

Eso es todo, yo lo quería. Tanto. Quería mostrar lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. ¿Cuánto Nunca quise dejarlo ir nunca más. En un rápido movimiento, me abrió mi pierna por encima y se sentó a horcajadas él. Sus ojos se resquebrajó en la diversión y le preguntó adormilado, "¿Qué es esto ...?"

Yo simplemente respondió envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo tan fuerte como pude. Murmuré en su hombro, "Eres hermosa ..."

"Sora-"

"Y tú eres inteligente ..."

"Qué?"

"Y tú eres importante ..."

Sus manos estaban descansando suavemente sobre mis caderas, y se sentía como ese lugar estaba en llamas. Que necesitaba más de él que me toque. Levanté la cabeza y comenzó a colocar besos al azar. En primer lugar, en sus ojos de zafiro, sus pestañas cosquillas en los labios. En segundo lugar, en las mejillas, cálido y tierno. En tercer lugar, en las palmas, los instrumentos de la pasión. Y por último, en el pecho, que subía y bajaba constantemente.

Me miró a los aturdidos, los ojos entrecerrados y le susurró: "Y quiero tanto ..."

Él tragó saliva visiblemente, sus mejillas sonrojadas oscureciendo aún más. Mis manos se levantaron a su cuello y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso bajo su piel de marfil. Tirar de mí más cerca, me bajé los labios sobre él, abriendo suavemente y en movimiento. Mi corazón se sentía tan lleno. Fue un poco difícil de respirar.

Mi lengua salió a lamer sus labios, pidiendo que lo dejen entrar con entusiasmo abrió, dejando que mi lengua estragos en la boca con avidez. Él gimió, su aliento caliente de lavado a través de mi piel sensible. Estaba temblando, con las manos temblorosas agarrando la parte de atrás de mi camisa a ciegas. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, tirando de deseo.

"Mn, Sora!"

Me estremecí al oír mi nombre mientras él se apartó, respirando pesadamente. Maldita sea, tenía los ojos tan seductora. Todo en ellos se me hacía señas. Me mudé a besarlo de nuevo, pero sus manos en mi pecho me detuvo. Me lloriqueó un poco, pero no trató de forzarme.

"Tenemos que ir a buscar cosas para Riku!" jadeó, tratando de recuperarse.

Mis manos recorrieron sobre el pecho, esperando que eso lo distrajera. Yo no quería irme todavía. Sus ojos parpadearon, y su espalda se arqueó en mi tacto, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Prometimos ..."

En ese momento, yo gemía, apoyando mi frente contra su derrota en. Me quejé, "Eres demasiado buena persona ..."

Él se rió y respondió débilmente: "Créeme, me encantaría más que continuar, pero tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo para hacer la cena."

Se deslizó de debajo de mí y agarró su capucha de la cremallera del abrigo. Me preguntó esperanzada, "Tal vez podríamos hacer la cena?"

Lanzó una mirada de exasperación hacia mí y me murmuró: "Sí, lo sé ... Me estoy viniendo".

Cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada, que era un poco surrealista. Estar aquí después de todo lo que pasó, es como si esta vida aquí era una especie de sueño. En cierto sentido lo era. Un escape de una realidad que deja en Villa Crepúsculo. Me sonrojé y murmuró a Roxas como me metí salir del coche, "Voy a buscar sus cosas dormitorio, se obtiene el material de cocina?"

Temblando, me encuentra la llave de repuesto debajo de la estatua de porcelana ratón debajo de la ventana, y la convirtió en la cerradura. Rápidamente, saltó por las escaleras, deseando acabar con esto. Estar aquí ... era doloroso, y más que un poco incómodo. Roxas, me di cuenta, estaba escudriñando todo.

La habitación era exactamente como lo recordaba haberlo abandonado. Las sábanas tiró a un lado como si yo acababa de levantarse de la emoción, pensando Riku estaba en casa. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y se sacudió el recuerdo doloroso, simplemente dando vueltas y poner las cosas en una bolsa que había traído conmigo.

Acababa de empezar colocando unos papeles y otras cosas en el bolso de la oficina de Riku, cuando oí un grito ahogado anillo hacia fuera de la planta baja. Se sentía como si mi alma parecía chocar contra cada centímetro de mi cuerpo en el miedo. Sin más tiempo que perder, se me cayó el bolso y corrió frenéticamente por el pasillo, y luego por las escaleras. Todavía podía oír los gritos ahogados de Roxas, pero ahora también puede detectar el sonido de una pelea. Un ladrón?

Me eché a la cocina, donde la fuente del ruido venía y se detuvo en seco. Un hombre, más alto en casi un pie más o menos, se agarró a Roxas llorando en sus brazos. Un destello asesino me llamó la atención como miramos el uno al otro, y él sonrió, con el cuchillo en la mano que se presionó firmemente a la parte interior del cuello de su cautivo.

Una rabia rugido brotó de la boca de mi estómago para engullir lentamente me, pero me quedé tranquilo. Con los dientes apretados-murmuré: "Mira, lo que quieras, tómalo, sólo dejarlo ir ..."

El hombre de pelo plateado soltó un ladrido de risa antes de murmurar, con la boca muy cerca de la oreja de Roxas, "Sabes, pensé que eras tú? Pero ahora que lo tengo aquí, puedo ver las diferencias ..."

Roxas intentó sacudir lejos de él, pero el cuchillo se ha presionado solamente apretado contra su piel. El hombre continuó en voz baja: "Tal vez me quedo con los dos ..."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunté con dureza, incapaz de contenerme un poco más.

En el silencio, sólo Roxas gemidos resonó. Finalmente, el hombre dijo en voz baja: "Yo soy el que ha estado follando su novio."

Me erizó, una nueva oleada de furia corriendo a través de mí. Me miró, y dio unos pasos hacia ellos, pero se puso a gritar con voz aguda desesperación "Un paso más y voy a cortarle el cuello aquí mismo!"

Una vez más me quedé helado paso intermedio. Voz de Roxas entró en sollozos jadeantes mientras agarraba el brazo del hombre, "Sora ... por favor ..."

Mis ojos revolotearon a él por un momento, tratando de transmitir confort.

Este hombre retorcido iba a matar a Roxas si yo no hice nada rápido. Podía verlo en sus ojos ardientes castaño. Finalmente, después de unos momentos de rápida decisión, que se llama: "Está bien ... pero lo dejó ir! Llévame en su lugar!"

Roxas ojos se ensancharon en miedo y yo podía sentir que él estaba gritando por dentro, _NO_ !

Yo simplemente siguió mirando a los ojos del hombre con determinación. Parecía estar pensando seriamente sobre esto.

"No voy a matarlo ... pero los dos están viniendo conmigo. No puedo arriesgarme a él corriendo a decirle a la policía."Murmuró, pescar algo distraído de su bolsillo. Traté avanzando poco a poco, pero su mirada asesina me cogió, y el destello de la hoja, y un siseo de dolor de Roxas me detuvo. Él encontró lo que había estado buscando y arrojó el pequeño objeto a mis pies. Y añadió: "Quiero que atar las manos y amordazarlo".

Debajo de mí había un pañuelo rojo y un gag. Hábilmente, me recogió los artículos y se dirigió hacia Roxas. El hombre que se llama, si cambia el cuchillo de la garganta irritada ahora Roxas a su espalda, y el uso de Roxas como un escudo, "Uno trata de nada y yo le pegue."

Asentí con la cabeza y comenzó a manos de Roxas vinculantes. Temblaban en los míos mientras continuaba llorando, el enganche en su respiración mientras sus hombros se estremeció incontrolablemente. Con una mirada de disculpa, me extendió la mano y puso la mordaza sobre su cabeza y se sitúa cómodamente por encima de su boca.

"Bien, ahora repasar dónde estaba y se acostó en su estómago". Nuestra captor mandado. Roxas respiró fuerte, y sabía que la hoja había sido presionado aún más firmemente contra su espalda. Obedecí sin decir una palabra, formando mi próximo plan en mi mente rápidamente. Luego le ordenó a Roxas en su estómago, así, y procedió a atarle las piernas juntas. Luego, caminó con confianza hacia mí.

Ahora o nunca ...

Una vez que él se inclinaba sobre mí, con la intención de susurrar ya sea una amenaza en mi oído, o atar mis manos, coloqué mis manos firmemente sobre el suelo, y empujó hacia arriba. Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que la parte superior de mi cabeza chocó con un crujido repugnante con su nariz. Cayó hacia atrás, agarrando la cosa sangrante rota en la cara con un grito de agonía.

Estaba a mitad de camino a mis pies cuando ya estaba viniendo hacia mí. Me preparé para el impacto inminente, sino que se horrorizó al ver Roxas, nuevas lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro, saltar sobre su espalda. Se las había arreglado para liberar sus manos, desde el nudo flojo que había atado y ahora estaba golpeando brutalmente al hombre.

"Roxas, NO!" Lloré, el terror con el que brotó de mis labios haciendo arder mi garganta. Me había propuesto por él para correr!

El hombre hizo un sonido de rabia, logró desalojar a Roxas, y tirarlo con fuerza en el suelo, con el cuchillo apenas rozando la piel de su hombro derecho. Cabeza de Roxas agrietado contra el suelo, y él se calmó. Pero yo ya estaba frente al hombre, que estaba desprevenida.

Me las arreglé para soltar el cuchillo de su puño golpeando su mano contra las baldosas y otra vez, y una vez que estaba fuera del camino, se echó hacia atrás con mi puño fuertemente cerrado, y golpeó su nariz ya está rota. El choque del dolor debe de haber hecho lo débil, porque él no se movió después de eso. Jadeando pesadamente (y un poco histéricamente), rápidamente me puso al hombre sobre su estómago, y le ataron las muñecas con fuerza, seguido de sus tobillos.

Por un momento, me puse encima de él, sin aliento, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Y después de todo, las emociones de terror y pánico se apoderó de mí, envolviendo mi en un océano interminable de lágrimas. Mis piernas se volvieron de inmediato a la nada, y se derrumbó I, apretando mi cara entre mis manos temblorosas y sollozando incontrolablemente.

A través de mis lágrimas, busqué Roxas. Arrastrándose a él, me arrodillé a su lado y le sacudió suavemente pidiendo temor, "Roxas, ¿me oyes?"

No abrió los ojos, pero el ceño fruncido, como si en la concentración. Así que él no estaba muerto. Bien, ahora tengo que llamar a la policía.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando los primeros oficiales en la escena llegué, me estaba esperando en la entrada, un Roxas inconsciente tendido en el asiento trasero de su coche. Les marcado en llanto estridente: "Él está ahí!"

Los dos oficiales asintió y preguntó si estábamos estable (a lo que respondí con un sí rápido), y luego entró en la casa por la puerta principal abierta, desenganchando sus armas de fuego de sus fundas laterales a su paso. En pocos momentos, el oficial salió, enfundar su arma y le preguntó: "¿Conoces a este hombre?"

Negué con la cabeza, pero añadió con voz temblorosa: "No, pero atacó a mi ex un tiempo atrás ..."

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, hablando rápidamente en la radio asegurado a su hombro, "Sospechoso detenido, en la necesidad de copia de seguridad y una unidad médica, cambio."

"Copiado". Fue la respuesta estática.

Él me miró de nuevo y dijo amablemente: "¿Te importa si me miró por encima de su amigo allí?"

Sin dudarlo, le instó a seguir adelante. Cuando la copia de seguridad volvió con fuerza alrededor de la esquina de la calle se echó atrás, y dijo: "Él va a estar bien. Mi cheque inicial me dice que corte no era suficientemente profunda como para causar algún daño. Voy a tener un control médico de verdad él por una conmoción cerebral sin embargo. "

Él me dio una palmadita en el hombro y le indicó a mi propia mano sangrante ", y van a puntada que hasta demasiado. Nos pondremos en contacto a los pocos días de una declaración, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza mecánicamente, en realidad no deseando volver a vivir lo que acaba de suceder. Pero el hombre se limitó a sonreír y dijo: "Lo que hizo fue muy valiente. Lo hiciste bien ..."

Y con eso, se fue a ir a ayudar a los demás oficiales transportar al criminal aprehendido.

La ambulancia llegó un momento después, y tomó en Roxas para atender sus heridas. Me quedé por ansiosamente, esperando que despertara. Miré por encima del hombro y vio dos ojos ambarinos mirándome de lado la funcionaria que llegó por primera vez, y otro agente de sexo masculino que llegó en el coche patrulla segundo. Por un momento, el miedo rozando mi espalda, y luego oí los agentes le leía sus derechos. Secuestro, Breaking-and-morada, asalto Primer Grado, Violación ... la lista seguía.

De repente, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia. Iba a ser guardados durante mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo. Seguí reunirse con su mirada, pero ahora mis ojos no dijo que tenía miedo de él, eran engreído con su derrota. Él me dio una mirada furiosa último asesino antes de que se metió en el asiento trasero del coche de policía. En un momento, ella estaba conduciendo fuera de la vista, sus sirenas a todo volumen y luces intermitentes.

"Él viene a su alrededor ..." uno de los del doctor dijo, y miró hacia atrás. A Roxas ahora vendados estaba tendido en la camilla, con los ojos revoloteando.

Me abrí paso a su lado y tomó su mano pidiendo preocupada, "Roxas, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Al igual que mi cabeza está a punto de dividir abierto ..." gimió.

Me sonrió y me susurró: "Eres un idiota, sabes?"

Le acaricié la cabeza vendada con ternura, con cuidado de que no lo empujan y lo miró a los ojos azules grandes con amor todo lo que podía transmitir. Me devolvió la sonrisa con su única debilidad propia y preguntó en voz baja: "¿Hemos ganado?"

Me reí entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, por miedo a que se derraman más lágrimas otra vez. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil.

"Cariño, si quieres puedo puntada para arriba ..." una mujer de mediana edad le preguntó clase por encima de mi hombro. Eché un vistazo a su entonces a Roxas, mi falta de voluntad para dejarlo claro. Ella se limitó a sonreír y continuó: "Él va a estar bien, un pequeño golpe y el corte a;. Ninguna conmoción cerebral, daño no puede llevarlo a casa una vez que te remendó Vamos, ahora ...".

Con un último apretón a la mano de Roxas, seguí a la señora a otra camilla y se dejó caer sobre ella y la dejó suturar la piel que había partido alrededor de los nudillos.

Roxas durmió durante todo el viaje a casa, lo cual me alegré por. Él necesita descansar para recuperarse. Y cuando llegamos a la casa, (con un poco de dificultad) lo tengo en mis brazos y lo levantó hasta la pila de agua bendita de tres pasos y por la puerta delantera.

Para alguien que se ve tan flaco, seguro que era muy pesada, reflexioné. Tratando de no dejarlo caer, cuidadosamente le bajó suavemente sobre los cojines del sofá, mirando la cabeza sobre todo. Una vez que él se encontraba, me soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se sentó, completamente exhausto en la silla de enfrente.

Sabía que si me podía dormir, eso sería lo mejor para mi físico y bienestar emocional, pero no pude encontrarlo en mí para hacerlo. En cambio, suspiró y empujó hacia arriba, en dirección a la puerta principal. Agarré las bolsas de las cosas desde el tronco lleno de artículos de Riku y se fue de nuevo, tomar la decisión de hacer la cena, después de todo para mantener mi mente en otras cosas.

Mientras trabajaba, pensaba en la primera vez que vio a Roxas retenidos a punta de cuchillo. Sus ojos habían estado tan llenos de miedo crudo, no era algo que yo nunca había visto antes. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubiera mantenido mi cabeza. Mis manos temblaban tanto, tuve que parar la limpieza de los guisantes verdes, y apoyarse en el mostrador, tomando respiraciones profundas calmantes.

Después de conseguir la pasta hirviendo y cocer al vapor las verduras, volví a la sala de estar y nos registramos en ía estaba durmiendo. Entonces me puse a poner las cosas en torno a Riku. Al mirar el reloj mientras me dirigía hacia la escalera, vi que Axel y Riku llegaría en una hora y media. Justo el tiempo suficiente para barajar pertenencias alrededor de los dormitorios.

Tardó casi una hora en llegar a todos Roxas y artículos de minas en la habitación de invitados, y se mueven de Riku con Axel en el maestro. En el medio, tomé la pasta de la hornilla y nos registramos en las verduras. Y ahora, mientras me abría camino con treinta minutos de sobra, me puse en la salsa cremosa vegetal. Mi mano estaba empezando a doler ahora, pero lo ignoré. Si dejé de trabajar, creo que mi mente puede ir a la deriva de nuevo a principios de la noche y me pongo a llorar.

Meter la cabeza vuelta de la esquina, vi a Roxas seguía durmiendo, pero el ceño fruncido se. Él debe estar teniendo un mal sueño. Rápidamente terminé verter la salsa en la olla grande que contenía la pasta y le arrebató una bolsa de hielo del congelador antes de ir a sentarse a su lado.

"Roxas, está bien, estoy aquí ..." Me arrulló suavemente, levantándolo ligeramente para que yo pudiera situarme debajo de él.Él gimió y se aferró a mi cintura, todavía luchando con la escoria de sueño. Tan suavemente como pude, me tocó la bolsa de hielo en el lugar donde su cabeza había golpeado el suelo, todavía susurrando a él. Él siseó en respuesta a la conmoción inicial del frío, pero no se movió lejos.

Una vez que su respiración se hizo más lenta e incluso murmuró borracho, "Huele bien ..."

Me sonrió y respondió: "¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Tú ... no eran buenos antes de ..." se encogió de hombros.

Me sonrojé, "Tomé algunas clases ..."

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros por un momento mientras yo deje que se hunden pulg Finalmente dijo: "Supongo que ... no te conozco ..."

Mi corazón latía dolorosamente, y yo le acercó más, murmurando: "Vamos a tener que trabajar en nosotros mismos volver a dar a conocer a continuación."

Él asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y acariciando a mi pecho. Unos minutos más tarde, pude oír el sonido de coche de Axel tirando detrás de Roxas. Ellos fueron los primeros. He escuchado como la voz baja continuó hablando todo el camino hasta la puerta, y oyó la llave en la cerradura. Miré por encima del respaldo del sofá para los dos de ellos que entraba por la puerta de entrada. Axel me llamó la atención primero y estaba a punto de llamar a mí cuando me cogió la mano libre a la boca y le hizo callar.

Levantó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros y le susurró a Riku el nuevo orden que se callara. Él asintió con la cabeza y entró, colgando su abrigo en silencio. Axel estaba en el medio de colgar su abrigo y quitándose las botas cuando Riku hizo un sonido repentino jadeo. Él estaba mirando a la imagen que nos habíamos llevado juntos en la playa en la isla de destino. La misma imagen que había entregado la primera vez que encontró la tarjeta de cargo que se inició este dramático episodio entero. Se paró junto a otras fotografías de Axel y Roxas.

Entonces vio las otras cosas esparcidas sobre una manta, favorito de su, algunos libros junto a Axel en el estante y una pequeña escultura de un elefante que siempre parecían tesoro. Por un momento, parecía completamente atónito. Y luego, lentamente, se giró sus ojos en mí. Yo simplemente le sonrió en respuesta y llamó en voz baja: "¡Bienvenido a casa ..."

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al instante, pero se las secó rápidamente y asintió en agradecimiento. Me sacudí mi cabeza en dirección a la cocina y murmuró: "No hay comida allí ..."

Una vez más, asintió con admiración y desapareció en el arco para conseguir algo de comida. Axel entonces apareció por el lado del sofá, mirando después de Riku y le dijo: "Tú y Roxie hacer eso por él?"

Sin esperar a que te responda, se volvió a mirarme. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los vendajes que cubren la mano y Roxas cabeza, y la honda Roxas 'brazo derecho estaba, la sonrisa que había estado dando vueltas hasta las comisuras de su boca lentamente se desvaneció. En estado de shock total preguntó casi sin aliento, "¿Qué pasó?"

En susurros apresurados, le expliqué lo que había pasado en mi antigua casa.

"Axel ... yo no quiero pedirte que hagas esto, pero me parece que no puede encontrar la manera de romper con él. ¿Te importaría?" -Le pregunté, de repente sentirse muy cansado. "Creo que oírlo de usted sería mejor."

Él asintió con la cabeza y preguntó: "¿Quiere que le lleve a la cama, te ves bastante borrado".

Acepté al instante, y lo siguió por las escaleras a las habitaciones. Al principio trató de tomar Roxas en el dormitorio principal, pero me sonrió triunfalmente y señaló a la habitación de invitados donde había movido todas nuestras cosas. Él miró con escepticismo todas sus cosas acumuladas con Riku y estaba a punto de discutir, cuando levantó la mano y dijo: "Si usted no toma ventaja de lo que he intentado muy duro para reunir, voy a hacerte daño. "

En vez de romper una sonrisa como de costumbre, me sorprendí al ver que él seguía siendo grave. Después de colocar Roxas en la cama, se volvió hacia mí, tomó mis manos y dijo con sinceridad: "Gracias ..."

Rubor, le despidió con la mano y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Y una vez que tenía la puerta se cerró firmemente detrás de él, se fue a la cama, se puso bajo las mantas al lado de Roxas y suspiró alegremente. Al llegar de nuevo, apagué la luz y dejar que el sueño finalmente me dicen.

~ O ~

Sora y Roxas había pasado por un día infernal, sólo para darme otra oportunidad y Riku? Me pregunté con incredulidad cómo bajé las escaleras hasta la sala de estar. Negué con la cabeza y se echó a reír. Yo realmente amo a los dos.

Me dirigí a la cocina y vio a Riku todavía sentados a la mesa comiendo con calma. Levantó la vista cuando entré y sonrió. Le palmeó el asiento de al lado, donde vi un humeante plato de la cocina de Sora ya me esperaba. Miré al otro lado de la mesa y vio dos placas más ya esperar. En ese momento, Riku le preguntó con curiosidad: "¿Dónde están Sora y Roxas? No quieren comer?"

Bueno, creo que este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para contarle lo sucedido.

"Ellos, uh ... no tenía ganas de comer. Ellos fueron a la cama." Le respondí mientras giraba sus ojos en mí una vez más.

Sus cejas pálidas arrugado por la preocupación. Mentalmente me reí de su hijo-como expresión.

"¿Qué pasa? Están enfermos?"

"No ..." empecé, todavía se pregunta cuál es la mejor para decírselo. "... Ellos uh, tengo algunas lesiones de poca importancia y que quería descansar un poco ..."

Él me miró sin comprender, todavía no está seguro de lo que quiero decir. Y luego las piezas se juntaron y lo golpeó. El terror inundó su rostro, y él se puso en pie, farfullando incoherencias. Lo seguí, y sin decir una palabra, le tiró a mis brazos. Luchó por un momento, pero cuando comencé a hablar, se quedó inmóvil.

"Riku, escucha, lo atraparon! Atraparon al bastardo que le hagas daño!"

"Pero él les hará daño, también ..."

Yo sabía que esto no era exactamente lo que él quería oír. Había sido lo que había estado tratando de evitar todos esos meses se había visto obligado a dar favores sexuales. Distraída, me acarició el pelo y murmuró: "Y eso no es culpa suya. Usted defendió Sora, más que nadie debería tener que, incluso Roxas. No tienes nada que sentir vergüenza."

Él no me contestó, y yo sentí que mi bestia interior ronroneando, deseando que yo lo mayor comodidad. Para realmente_mostrar_ lo bien que lo que una persona que era. Con amor, me extendió la mano y acarició la barbilla, inclinando así lo estaba mirando hacia mí. Pude ver las lágrimas no derramadas se aferran a sus largas pestañas y tercamente se rió entre dientes, la vibración envía un choque entre los dos.

Por un momento, sólo nos miramos el uno al otro, teniendo en lo que iba a suceder. Afortunadamente, Riku no se apartó. Me comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo, mis labios separarse un poco como me acercaba a él. Sus ojos se cerraron, y yo sabía que tenía razón. Pero antes de tocar, me detuve. Tuve que pedir algo primero.

"Riku ... ¿alguna vez dejar de quererme?" Me preguntó en un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con los míos de nuevo y murmuró, "... no ..."

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Inmediatamente, me agaché, mis labios su captura. Ah, y lo maravilloso que era. Me sentí como yo tenía mi espalda pieza que faltaba! Era como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados durante todos estos años. Me agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y lo apretó más cerca, lo que permite el acceso de nuestros labios mejor.

Escalofríos recorrían mi espalda a medida que lentamente se acerca, y las lenguas bailaban alrededor de la otra. Podía sentir mi querer por él crece cada segundo. Y en respuesta a eso, mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo sin piedad, recordando. Cuando nos separamos, respiré profundamente, y miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria en un jadeo, Riku rojo de labios, sonrojándose.

"Axel, yo-" comenzó preocupada, pero yo le interrumpió con otro beso feroz.

Ahora que lo había probado otra vez, no quería dejar de charla ociosa. Yo quería más. Sin mediar palabra, empecé a presionarlo de nuevo a la sala de estar, y después de esquivar muebles y otros obstáculos, hasta las escaleras. En ese momento yo estaba buscando a tientas con la manija de la puerta, Riku parecía haber abandonado a sus pensamientos oscuros, y ahora se concentró en revivir los acontecimientos pasados.

Nos quedamos en la habitación, nuestros labios romper el contacto. Cerré la puerta con un golpe, echando nosotros en la oscuridad. Le oía respirar a unos metros delante de mí. Intensificar, tomé un asimiento de la mano y suavemente lo guió hasta la cama. Los dos sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Y para mi sorpresa, Riku fue el primero en hacer cualquier movimiento.

Con un poco darle la mano, le levantó el dobladillo de mi camisa. Levanté mis manos sobre mi cabeza y le ayudó a quitarse mí.Sus dedos rozaron mi piel, su sensación de tacto frío como el fuego. Yo no podía dejar de hacer un pequeño ruido de una pausa por un momento, sin saber su deseo de seguir adelante.

Así que hice el siguiente movimiento. Me agaché y se desabrochó el cinturón y cremallera, y luego dejar caer mis pantalones con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra. Antes de que pudiera obtener pies fríos, saqué su propia camisa y pantalones de habilidad. Ahora ambos de pie, vestido con calzoncillos solamente. En la oscuridad absoluta, pude sentir más de lo que estaba ante él. Podía sentir el calor saliendo de él en oleadas.

Valentía, coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura y tiró de él hacia mí. Cayó contra mí con un sonido, pero se estremeció al sentir nuestros miembros semi duros se rozan entre sí. Cerré los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de su piel en la mía.

"Uno se siente tan bien ..." susurré con voz ronca, inclinándose para que mi aliento rozó su oreja broma. Eso solía ser uno de sus puntos débiles. Yo tenía razón. Las piernas le temblaban, y sus uñas romas se clavaron en mi pecho implacablemente.

Creo que le oí murmurar una pequeña "Mierda ..." antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde está la cama?"

Sonriendo, le empujó hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas conectado con el extremo de la cama. Cayó sobre él y comenzó a subir de nuevo seductoramente. Lamí mis labios cuando vio el contorno de su silueta en la oscuridad.

Pasando mis manos por sus muslos, me incliné y vi que sus labios con los míos, lo besó profundamente. Era la cosa más excitante que he sentido antes. Gemí sin aliento, enredando mis manos en su pelo sedoso, "Te he echado tanto de menos ..."

Por un momento, él no contestó, y yo tenía miedo de que me había hablado demasiado. Empecé a alejarse, cuando su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre mi muñeca, me desgarrador detrás. Se declaró, "No te vayas ..."

Obediente, me quedé una vez más sobre él, y en la oscuridad vi sus hermosos ojos brillando hacia mí con timidez. Sus labios se abrieron y dijo: "¿Por qué esperaste por mí? ... Todo este tiempo pensé que ya me había ido-you'd"

"Desde que éramos niños Riku, sabía que nunca iba a necesitar a nadie como usted. Usted quería lograr algo más con su vida. Y comprendí que eso." Me interrumpió: "Por eso te dejo ir. Sólo tuve que esperar un poco de tiempo ..."

En voz baja, casi tímida le preguntó: "Tú ... no me deja ir otra vez ... ¿quieres?"

Sonreí hacia él, pasó una mano por el bulto en sus pantalones y murmuró: "Nunca".

Nuestros labios chocaron una vez más, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras él comenzó a acariciar a través de la fina tela de sus boxers. Estar juntos como esto era mágico. Para escuchar lo que esos sonidos sensuales, para sentir los latidos de su piel caliente de su corazón bajo mis dedos, era un sueño.

"Mn ... Axel, más." Riku jadeó su espalda arqueada mientras movió su pezón con la punta de mi lengua.

Sus boxeadores yacía en el suelo un segundo más tarde, seguido de cerca por la mía. Y cuando la piel sensible de nuestros miembros finalmente se reunió por primera vez de nuevo, gimió sin rubor. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar con el éxtasis. Mientras yo había esperado. Mis caderas se resistió contra su ligeramente, ganando otro gemido.

Para mi sorpresa, él se agachó y agarró los dos juntos, y comenzó a correr el puño arriba y abajo de las longitudes. Yo apenas podía respirar. Mi estómago se contrajo y se encendió un fuego dentro de mí. Le tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hundirse en él allí mismo.

"¿Fue ese hombre el único que se toca aquí, además de mí?" Le pregunté a cepillar un dedo contra su pucker.

Se estremeció y asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me agaché y empecé a chupar el lóbulo suavemente diciéndole que se relaje, "Vas a ser mía otra vez, pronto ..."

Y en ese momento, parecía entregar todo de sí mismo para mí. Basamos juntos, corriendo furiosamente nuestras manos sobre nuestros cuerpos, como he introducido mi dedo en él. Él era más fuerte que yo recordaba. Mi polla latía con anticipación.

"Ah, me duele!" Riku se quedó sin aliento mientras presionaba otro dedo pulg traté de tomarlo lentamente, pero apenas podía contener mi placer. Quería estar dentro de él tan mal. Empecé dejando un rastro de besos castos hasta el cuello, murmurando entre sí: "Va a ... sentir ... mejor ... pronto ..."

Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda mientras él seguía tocando. Pero no le importaba. Lo que necesitaba de mí que me dan. Y si lastimando me distrajo de su dolor, yo estaba bien con eso. Y, además, se sentía un poco bueno. Me sonrió y movió los dedos dentro de él, ganándose un grito de sorpresa. Me golpeó ese lugar especial en su interior.

"Otra vez!" se ahogaron, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Me agarró su miembro y comenzó a trabajar en él mientras yo seguía deslizando mis dedos mojados en y fuera de él constantemente. Abogó por lo nuevo, y rápidamente me incliné mi cabeza y tragó todo su pene hinchado. He trabajado los músculos de la garganta y apretó ese punto sensible en su interior al mismo tiempo.

El sonido de la rasgadura gemido de su garganta mientras su cuerpo latía música era para mis oídos. Seguí con esto durante unos minutos más. Hasta que por fin tenía su entrada estirado cómodamente con tres dedos. Fue entonces cuando sus manos me empujó. Mis labios salió de su cabeza con una ventana distinta, y calmó mis dedos. Mis cejas arrugado en cuestión.

"Axel, por favor, poner la suya en ..." jadeó. "No puedo aguantar mucho más ..."

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron como me apresuré a un miembro de mi posición en su entrada. Poco a poco, empecé a mover pulg Era casi doloroso de lo increíble que era. Sus paredes calientes casi me chupó pulg Cuando yo estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura, me dejé caer contra Riku, respirando pesadamente.

Una vez que había ajustado, me preguntó: "¿Estás listo? ..."

Él respondió con un beso me profundamente, apretando mis hombros, y me balanceo con fuerza sobre mi espalda. Me miró divertidamente al ángel de porcelana encima de mí. Cierre los ojos conmigo, comenzó a girar y moverse hacia arriba y abajo en mi miembro duro. Gruñí, mis ojos en blanco y se aferró a sus caderas con fuerza.

Continuó el buen ritmo por lo que pareció el mejor momento de mi vida no especificado. Me apoyé en un codo, envolviendo mi otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y apretó el pecho mancha juntos, tirando él en un beso.

"Voy a hacer que te corras ... tan duro ..." Yo jadeaba mientras se alejaba. Se estremeció mientras sacaba, y con fuerza le dio la vuelta. El animal dentro de mí estaba rugiendo ahora, exigente para mí para disfrutar tanto como me fuera posible.

Me dirigí hacia él dura, mis bolas golpeando con fuerza contra su espalda mientras lo hacía, pero no se detuvo. Yo simplemente sacó y golpeó con él una y otra vez. En el momento en que se completó un empuje, otro que reemplazó. Riku tenía el rostro enterrado en las sábanas y fue arañando frenéticamente hacia ellos, gritando cada vez que se hundió pulg llegué a la vuelta y comenzó a sacudir su llanto polla sin piedad, y que un pequeño cambio en la posición me concedió acceso a dicho órgano profundo en su interior.

"Axel" -gritó. "Justo ahí ...!"

Mi ritmo se aceleró, y me golpeó ese lugar una y otra vez, espoleado por el endurecimiento de su entrada caliente. El sentimiento familiar de presión construyendo lentamente en mi abdomen me alertó sobre mi próxima finalización. Riku también parecía estar listo para su puesta en libertad, ahora sólo murmurando una mezcla incoherente de palabras.

Y entonces fue como si mis entrañas mismas estallaban fuera de mi polla, cada fibra de mi ser parecía estar iluminado con miles de vatios de calor, electricidad pulsante. Agarré sus caderas con tanta fuerza que estaba bastante seguro de que me deje moretones. A la altura de mi clímax, Riku dejó escapar su propio grito ahogado de rapto.

Con un último esfuerzo, saqué de él y se desplomó sobre la cama. El aire frío de la noche se apoderó de mí, y de repente no se sentía tan completa sin él alrededor de mi miembro. Riku, me di cuenta, había caído, y todavía estaba temblando de los efectos de su orgasmo. Me sonrió y se metió con él, recogiendo en mis brazos.

"Te amo tanto ..."

Un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente como las palabras salieron de mi boca, Por favor, diga algo a cambio.

"Te amo demasiado".

Su respuesta fue tan natural. El alivio me inundó y me acurruqué más cerca. Lo tenía detrás. Él era mío para siempre, ahora.


	10. Chapter 10

Yo estaba tan completamente desgastado, era difícil para mí siquiera abrir los ojos. Pero me las arreglé, y después de un momento, yo estaba sentado y sujetando mi cabeza palpita en mis manos. Los acontecimientos de la otra noche me pasó por la mente. De alguna manera, yo estaba aburrido de ellos, sólo la leve insinuación de escozor en mi corazón me hizo pensar que estaba molesto. Especialmente cuando pensé en lo valiente que Sora había sido. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Tan fuerte ...

¿De verdad sabía quién era ya? Todavía estaba el viejo Sora que recordaba antes de que él se fue a las Islas del Destino, pero ahora que había mucho más.

Exhalé fuertemente, haciendo una mueca ligeramente como una punzada de dolor corrió desde el hombro hasta el palpitar en mi cabeza. En el mismo momento, mi estómago gruñó con tal intensidad, que podía oír claramente en el silencio de la mañ tan sólo empujones a mi cabeza como sea posible, me abrió las piernas por el borde de la cama y se puso de pie, agarrando la tabla de lado, como la sala de hilar asquerosamente.

"No deberías estar!" Sora gritó desde la izquierda, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó la mía, sentí una sensación de hormigueo. Cerré los ojos y disfrutó de la comodidad que sentía. Sin resistirse, le dejé llevarme a la cama. Y una vez que estaba bajo las sábanas me miró por encima de él. Se veía tan desgastado ...

"Sora ...?-Te? Are" Empecé, pero fue detenido por su dicho: "Yo vuelvo con el desayuno!"

Me quedé solo mientras corría por las escaleras hasta la cocina. ¿Qué le pasaba? Yo no podía dejar de preguntarse. Cuando volvió, intentó sonreír y ayudarme a comer la comida, pero ahora que lo miraba de cerca pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. Con la mano buena, me extendió la mano y agarró una de sus manos ocupadas. Se resistió, pero se mantuvo firme y le preguntó: "Sora, ¿qué pasa?"

No miró hacia mí. En cambio, mantuvo su cabeza baja y murmuró: "No hay nada malo ... es que ... quieres un mejor otra vez."

Parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Le dije suavemente, "No me hagas esto".

Sus grandes orbes azules brillaron como nuestros ojos se encontraron. En lugar de dolor, vi determinación: "No, yo lo hice. Me dejaste ... y"

¿Qué? Él no me dejó. Cuando estuvimos en su casa, que había sido tan fresco y tranquilo, ir a mi rescate.

"Y ahora somos desconocidos ... todos esos años ... Te he hecho daño ..."

Mis ojos se abrieron. Así que eso es lo que había estado pensando.

"Escúchame," le dije. "Es como que me dijiste anoche. Tendremos que llegar a conocer el uno al otro de nuevo. Aún te amo ... Sora, mírame. _Todavía te amo_ . "

Y tan pronto como he dicho las palabras, yo sabía que era verdad. Ignorando el dolor en mi cabeza, me senté, con la intención de envolverlo en mis brazos. En su lugar, lo hizo, y me dio un tirón en el pecho. Le susurró con urgencia: "Yo prometo que nunca te hará daño nunca más ..."

Asentí con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y acariciando a su calor.

Unos minutos más tarde, y él me convenció de nuevo bajo las sábanas, me obliga a comer algo de comida. No llegamos a quedarnos por mucho tiempo, por desgracia. Un efecto lateral, explicó, de conseguir un gran golpe en la cabeza. Me alegro de que Sora estaba allí para frotar mi espalda cuando me soltó lo que había poco contenido en el estómago en el inodoro.

"¿A dónde Axel y Riku?" Le pregunté en un momento de descanso, dándose cuenta por primera vez que no pude escuchar cualquiera de ellos en la casa.

"Axel tomó Riku a trabajar en la tienda."

Un brillo travieso en sus ojos, me hizo levantar una ceja antes de que me incliné sobre el inodoro una vez más. Cuando se calmó, me contó todo acerca de la decoración de la casa y mover todas nuestras cosas. Incluso añadió tímidamente que cuando se despertó después de un par de horas de sueño, oía el ir a ella.

"Nunca he oído ese ruido Riku mucho antes!" confesó, me recordaba a una niña de la escuela cotilleando la forma en que se apoyó en complicidad. Me hizo reír, lo que provocó otra oleada de náuseas.

"¡Lo siento!" -gritó, a la vez frotando círculos en mis omóplatos.

Negué con la cabeza y murmuró: "No".

Más tarde, cuando se acercaba la hora de cenar, Axel llamó y nos dijo que él y Riku íbamos a cenar y ver una película tarde. Así que decidimos hacer lo mismo, salvo en la casa. Todavía estaba bastante inútil.

"Wow, esto Sora se ve muy bien!" Me brotó, teniendo en la gran cena que había hecho. Mi boca agua con sólo mirarlo. He tratado de comer un poco antes con éxito, así que pensé cena estaría bien. Todavía me aseguré de que no llenar mi cara. De ninguna manera lo que quiero vomitar encima de todo esto.

Comimos y charlamos alegremente. Yo estaba decidido a obtener re-conocimiento de Sora, y siguió haciendo preguntas acerca de lo que estaba estudiando y lo que hizo con su tiempo libre. Me quedé impresionado al descubrir que él ya ha logrado mucho en mi ausencia. Una licenciatura en administración de empresas.

"Pero creo que he terminado con la escuela. Pensé que, si no te importa, es decir, que podría salir aquí de verdad con usted y le ayudará con la tienda. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Tiene usted alguna idea?" -Le pregunté, un poco desconcertado. Él se limitó a sonreír esa sonrisa de él y asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente.

Hemos limpiado después de eso, y tomó un tazón de maíz del caramelo en la sala de estar, así que pudimos ver la película de acción nueva. A medio camino, me encontré con seguridad ubicado en el regazo de Sora, dormitando con felicidad.

"Roxas ... ¿estás despierto?" -preguntó, empujones me levemente.

"Mnhmn". Murmuré, sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

Me encogí de hombros, "¿Podría ser mejor, pero no me quejo. Estás aquí, eso es todo lo que importa."

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo rebelde y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza suavemente. Sonreír, levanté mi cabeza y vi la mirada en sus ojos, la pasión y la necesidad, la lujuria y el deseo. Sus brazos me apretó contra él y jadeé, la fricción haciendo mis propios sentimientos revuelo.

"Sora, ¿qué?" Empecé, pero fue interrumpido por un beso intenso. Todo mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo de placer. Sus manos tocaron sólo en los caminos rectos, y sus labios ... oh mi dios labios. Era como besar a él por primera vez, cada vez.

Traté de tomar el control presionando contra él con avidez el reposabrazos en el sofá, pero me siseó de dolor cuando el brazo palpitaba. Sora simplemente colocados besos castos a lo largo de dicho brazo y me maniobró en mi propia espalda contra el reposabrazos opuesto. Dully, yo estaba un poco sorprendido por su contundencia. Esto era tan diferente de él, pero se sentía tan bien.

"Quiero superar esta noche ..." susurró con voz ronca, su fantasma dedos sobre mi área más sensible. Mi espalda se arqueó mientras presionaba mi miembro endurecimiento contra su mano. Esto era tan extraño. Nunca hubiera pensado Sora sería capaz de ser tan contundente.

Los minutos siguientes fueron una maraña de ropa y besos y manos que cruzan ardor en la piel. Era urgente con sus movimientos, pero cuidado con mis lesiones. Me pregunté cómo lo hizo.

"Mnh ... Sora ..." Yo jadeaba mientras agarraba mis caderas, moviendo su propia contra mí.

Yo era impotente, y él lo sabía. Él me tenía en la palma de su mano, y me estaba masajeando en exactamente lo que querí ó mis piernas, dándole acceso a mi entrada. No foreplay, supongo. Eso estaba bien, sin embargo, mi cuerpo me dolía por cubrir.

Su boca rozó a través de mi agujero, y jadeé. Con los ojos llenos de bruma, me miró fijamente y sus ojos brillaron cerúleo depende de mí. Mi mano tomó un buen puñado de su cabello y lo presionó hacia abajo, pidiendo por más. Él simplemente sonrió y apretó un dedo dentro de mí, frotándose contra mis paredes estrechas. Me retorcía debajo de él, e hicieron cadenas de oraciones ininteligibles. Sólo cuando él comenzó a presionar la cabeza de su polla contra mi entrada me cualquier declaración clara escapar de mis labios:

"¡Mierda!"

Sus propios labios encontré la mía mientras continuaba presionando a mí, dolorosa al principio, pero después de unos minutos yo gemía incontrolablemente. Mis paredes lisas él aspiró todo el camino hasta la empuñadura. Yo apenas pude se sentía tan maravilloso. Más de lo que yo creo que nunca he sentido antes.

"Rox ... se siente tan bien." Sora jadeando, agarrándose a mí para salvar su vida mientras descansábamos, tanto para adaptarse a la nueva sensación.

"Ple-ah ... por favor ..." susurré, mis labios rozando su oído. Se estremeció, y me abrazó mientras él comenzó a mecerse en mí.

Cayó en un ritmo lento pero constante, yendo más y más con cada embestida. Los dos estábamos respirando pesadamente, sin decir mucho, excepto a gemir. Dejé que mis dedos meterse de lleno en la espalda, pidiendo por más, incapaz de decir me he sentido más cerca de él de lo que ahora mismo, en este momento, con mi corazón latiendo salvajemente en el tiempo a la suya.

Su boca se movía suavemente en el punto sensible en mi cuello mientras mi entrada sujetado hacia abajo sobre su miembro a la espera de mi orgasmo. Me sorprendió cómo de repente se dio a conocer. Un momento, estoy disfrutando de la sensación de Sora empujando hacia adentro y hacia fuera, y el siguiente, me retorcía debajo de él, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Con la fuerza tanto como pude deducir de mis piernas temblorosas, me empezó a empujar contra él.

Se quedó sin aliento y se estremeció al principio, pero respondió agarrando mi miembro olvidado y cambiando su ángulo de penetración.

"Ahn ... th-there!" Gemí, mis dedos se encrespan como Sora se frotó contra mi próstata.

El calor entre nosotros fue creciendo a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro clímax. Y de repente, sentí el placer de hervir el estómago y el flujo en cada centímetro de mí. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear cuando el mundo entero se puso blanca de éxtasis. Me aferré a Sora para el resto de mi orgasmo, y cuando fui a por mis convulsiones, vi que los ojos de Sora estaban vidriosos y estaba todavía dura.

Sin decir una palabra, me senté y lo empujó sobre su espalda, con cuidado para asegurarse de que nos quedamos no quería romper la magia ahora. Pasé mis manos por sus caderas a lo largo de los costados y en el pecho, lentamente girando. Sus ojos en blanco mientras le complació, y pronto estaba duro otra vez.

"Ah ... ¿estás disfrutando esto?" -preguntó, pellizcando mis pezones suavemente.

No pude contestar, simplemente me levantó y se lanzó de nuevo sobre él. Los dos estábamos demasiado lejos después de eso. Perdidos en el placer que fueron nuestros cuerpos. Después de horas, yo estaba agotado. Nos vestimos con pereza y se dejó caer de nuevo en los cojines en el que sólo había hecho el amor.

Con la cabeza en una almohada de la otra silla en la habitación, cerré los ojos y suspiró feliz. Sora se acurrucó en el a mi lado y me sostuvo en sus brazos mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro. La próxima vez, arriba, pensé. Yo estaba tan dolorido. Más que tuve la primera vez que Axel y yo habíamos tenido nuestro sexo gratificación. En los próximos minutos, escuchando el aliento aún y uno con los otros, yo estaba dormido. Pero no después de mascullar, "Te amo ..."

~ O ~

El reloj marcó suavemente detrás del mostrador del puesto de café, me recordaba de qué tan tarde que eran. Yo tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente sobre mi taza de café y miró una vez más a la puerta, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a ellos.Y, por supuesto - vigésima vez va la vencida - fueron finalmente aquí. Me levanté un poco como la campana conectada a la puerta sonó alegremente señalando su entrada y saludó. Riku fue el que me llamó la atención en primer lugar, y guió a los otros años.

Tan pronto como pudieron, se sentaron en sus asientos y me miró expectante. Riku fue el que finalmente preguntar: "Entonces ...? ¿Cómo la reunión?"

Bajé la cabeza. Anteriormente, se había reunido con un campeón nacional de patinaje y le preguntó si él había querido patrocinar la apertura de la nueva sucursal de nuestra tienda en las Islas del Destino. Podía sentir su devastación.

"Me dijo que estaría encantado de repasar los números conmigo en nuestra próxima reunión!" Me eché, incapaz de mantener por más tiempo.

Todos sus boquiabiertos. Por un momento, era sólo para mí sonriendo, y entonces nuestra pequeña mesa estalló en asistentes al café miró nerviosamente en nuestra dirección, pero una vez que empecé a hacer esto Axel danza de la victoria extraño, comenzaron a sonreír y aplaudir torpeza de nuestro éxito. Roxas se pegó a mí y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, me empujaban con violencia. Riku se había unido ahora en plantilla extraño Axel.

Todo estaba ... como debe ser.

The End.


End file.
